East Academy
by xoxoitsamandaa
Summary: Clary and her brother, Sebastian are sent to a boarding school after Sebastian got into some trouble. When there, they meet a group of teens who befriend them. What Clary and her brother didnt know is that being with them brings out their innerselves.
1. Chapter 1

my first fanfiction so far. please review.

Disclamier: i dont own any of these characters except for the made up ones[:

* * *

"_Clary" _She tossed and turned, aggressively._ "CLARY."_

She sat up quickly. Too quickly, her head started spinning. She looked around anxiously. She looked over to her clock on her night stand. It read 3: 28 AM. She looked around again. There was nothing but darkness surrounding her.

Clary pushed her blanket off of her, feeling a sudden cool breeze on her bare legs and feet. These were the times she needed her mother and her brother.

Her mother had sent Clary and her brother, Sebastian, to a boarding school. Sebastian had always gotten in trouble at school and their mother was sick of it. She had sent Clary as well, though Clary didn't know why. She was the good girl.

Lately, she had been getting weird dreams. Random dreams with her mother, her father she doesn't even know and all sorts of mythical creatures.

Clary had only seen her father a couple of times in her life, unlike Sebastian. He had lived with their father most of his life. But four years ago, he wanted to live with his mother and sister, so he moved. After a year or so, he started getting into trouble.

Even though he was bad, Clary loved her brother. Ever since the moment he got here, he had been protective over her. He told her once he had always wanted a little sister. Even though they were a year apart.

Sebastian's dorm building was two buildings over. He had told her if she ever needed him, to call, that he'd be there in a millisecond. Clary sighed and looked around. Her roommate, Isabelle, was sleeping, her back turned to Clary. Her beautiful black hair spread across the pillow.

Clary arrived at the school yesterday morning. She would start school tomorrow as a junior. Her bags full of clothes were still sputtered on the floor. Clary got up from the full sized bed and slipped on her bunny slippers. She grabbed her room key and opened her door. She checked both ways before closing the door. Dorm advisor? No where in sight. All she had to do was sneak to Sebastian's building and find him. Hopefully no one would see her.

* * *

Jace opened his eyes slowly, red glowing numbers shown in front of his eyes, making him squint. 4:42AM. He groaned turning over to his other side. He suddenly shivered. He must have left his window open without realizing it. He got out of his bed, goose bumps rising on his arms. Once at the window, he shut it slowly, careful not to make any noise. He looked back at his roommate's bed. Simon was still sleeping, which was good for Jace. He didn't feel like dealing with him anyway.

Of course Simon and Jace were friends. Simon just annoyed him a little too much. Simon was one of those boys that looked like a nerd but really wasn't. He wore the glasses and the goofy smile but inside there was a really good person. Jace knew that and that's why he dealt with him and not to mention Simon was his best friend without counting his adopted brother.

Jace stared at their door, a glint of light coming through from the other side. The dorm advisors had always felt the hall light on, just in case. Staring at the light, it suddenly disappeared. Jace walked over to the door and put his ear to it. He couldn't hear anything. He stepped back a couple of feet and looked down under the door and there was the light again. He creaked open the door slowly, peering out. He saw nothing.

Jace walked out, not closing the door all the way. His bare feet patted against the floor. He looked up and down the hallway and still no sign of anyone.

Jace shrugged, and started turning the corner to the vending machine and bumped into something.

"Oh" he heard. There standing before him was a petite redhead, her long curly hair flowing down her shoulders. She was dressed in a blue tank top and matching sleeping shorts. Not to mention bunny slippers.

Jace chuckled. "Nice slippers"

She blushed, making Jace grin. "Uh, thanks. They're pretty old."

He nodded. She was staring at him. Not his face though. His body. Confused, he looked down. He had been sleeping before resulting him only in boxers. Nice.

He looked at her, amused. "So, do I know you?"

She blinked and looked up at him. "Me?"

He laughed. "Well, I'm sure not talking to the wall, that's for sure"

She smiled. "Uh, you shouldn't. I start tomorrow—well I guess it's later today, right?"

Jace nodded.

"I'm Clary" she said, smiling.

"Jace" he said, watching her. "So I'm going to guess you either got lost or you're here to meet a dashingly handsome fellow, like myself?"

She smiled. "I'm here to find my brother"

"Mmm. Too bad. I really thought it was the second one." He grinned, making her blush.

"Uh, yeah, well do you mind telling me where he is?"

Jace shrugged. "I guess it would help if I had a name."

"Sebastian Morgenstern"

"Oh, new kid. Sure, come on. I'll show you" He said, taking her hand and leading her down the hall.

Clary blinked. Did he really just take her hand? Clary thought she might faint. Here she was with this gorgeous guy, who was by the way three quarters naked.

Jace glanced back and smiled. Not knowing what to do, she smiled back. Clary was never one of those girls that would get "the guy", though she always wished.

He slowed and came to a stop in front of a door labeled 563. He motioned to the door. "This is the one. My brother Alec is his roommate." He looked at her. "You want me to get him?"

She thought about this. If she said "yes" then he would have to go resulting in him letting go of her hand. If she said "no", she would have to go in resulting on him letting go of her hand, still. Either way didn't seem to please her.

"Uh, please?"

Jace grinned and knocked on the door, quietly. A couple of seconds later, a dark haired boy opened the door, without wearing a shirt.

_What is with these guys?_ Clary thought to herself.

"Alec, where's your roommate?" Jace asked.

Alec eyed Clary and then looked Jace. "I think the better question is what are you doing with a girl? Especially in our dorm! That's breaking the rules. You're going to get in trouble if you get caught, again."

"My god, Alec. Sometimes I think you're a bitchy old woman who never shuts up. Now answer my question."

Alec rolled his eyes and sighed. "Hold on" And then he left, closing the door half way.

Clary looked down at their hands still together. She blushed and looked up at Jace. His blond hair was a little wavy and long enough to go past his ears. He had a medium sized tattoo on the back of his left shoulder. It looked a little like a tribal tattoo more then anything. It was black and spread from his shoulder blade to the middle of his back.

The door opened one again, but this time it was Sebastian. "Clary?" He looked at her puzzled, at Jace, and lastly their hands together. Clary, watching him, let go of Jace's hand immediately.

"Uh, Sebastian…" Clary started. He folded his arms across his built and not to mention clothed chest.

"Yes?"

Clary looked nervously to Jace.

Jace looked back at her and nodded slowly. "Right. Privacy. I'll be inside" He said, sliding past Sebastian and closed the door, leaving Clary alone with her older brother.

"So?" He prompt.

"I couldn't sleep. I had one of those nightmares again and I didn't know what to do or where to go and…" she trailed off, watching his expression change. He wasn't tense anymore. He unfolded his arms and spread them out to hug her. Clary rested her head in the arch of his neck and put her arms around his waist.

"Clary," he said. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

She nodded, knowing any word that she wanted to come out of her mouth wasn't necessarily going to come out.

"Clare, I'm sorry. It's okay. It will all be okay, don't worry"

She nodded again. "I know. Eventually it all will be."

Sebastian let go of her and smiled. "Exactly."

Clary laughed. "Well, I should get going. School starts in a couple of hours."

"Yeah, so can you make back to your dorm by yourself?"

"I made it here by myself, didn't I?" She grinned, looking at him.

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, you did. Well, see you later."

"Okay" she said, while he opened his door back open again and walked in. She sighed and turned around. Now she had to find the way she came.

* * *

Jace sat on one of those oversized round chairs, while Clary and her brother were outside in the hall.

"How did you even find her?" Alec asked. By now, he had put an undershirt on and was now sitting on his bed. The faint light from the corner lamp was only light in the room.

"I found her wandering in the hall." Jace said, shrugging. "I thought, maybe I should help this obviously lost girl in the boy's dorm building, you know, before she found our dorm advisor first."

Alec got up from the bed and walked to his dresser. "Because we all know that wouldn't be good." He picked up his Sidekick, and opened it.

"What time is it?" Jace asked, watching the light under the door. Was Clary okay? He didn't know. As a matter of fact, he knew nothing about this girl. This interested him.

"Almost five thirty. Class starts in two hours and forty minutes. I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep. Gee, thanks, Jace."

Jace rolled his eyes and sighed. He wouldn't be able to go back to bed either after this.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Sebastian. Jace watched him, intently. He and Clary looked nothing alike. Was Clary really telling Jace the truth about them?

"So is your sister alright?" Jace asked getting up from the chair he was sitting comfortably in.

Sebastian shrugged, walking to his bed. "Yeah, she gets like this whenever she needs somebody to talk to. She's okay though. Thanks for bringing her to me." He smiled and sat down on the twin bed. "By the way, I don't think I caught your name…"

"Jace" He said. "Names Jace. Alec, your roommate here, is my brother. Well adoptive brother, if you want to be all technical."

Sebastian nodded. "Cool. So what's it like in this school anyway?"

While Alec answered the question, Jace couldn't help think about the petite red head who was wandering through campus. Maybe if he was fast enough, he could find her.

"—the teachers can be assholes though. But other than that, it's all good."

"Hey listen," Jace announced, walking towards the door. "I'm going to go. I'm going to try and get some sleep. See you guys in the morning."  
After exchanging goodbyes, Jace closed the door behind him and walked down the empty hall. His bare feet thumped against the carpet as he walked.

After looking for a good ten minutes, Jace walked to his door and opened it. Simon still lay asleep on the opposite side of the room. Shrugging, Jace hopped back into bed knowing no way in hell he was going back to sleep because of this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

disclamier: i dont own any of the characters besides the ones made from my imagination[:

* * *

The door slamming awoke Clary with a start. She quickly sat up on her bed and looked around. "What the hell….?"

Her roommate, Isabelle, was half way dressed. Clary couldn't help but stare. Isabelle was perfect in everyway and Clary knew that she was going to feel like a dwarf next to her.

Isabelle turned around and smiled. "Hi"

Clary smiled, averting her eyes to Isabelle's face instead of anything below. "Hi" Clary started getting out of bed, while Isabelle pulled a green camisole on.

Isabelle walked up to her and stuck out her hand. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood, your roommate."

Clary took her hand and shook it. "Clary Fray"

Clary looked around desperately for a clock. "By any chance do you know what time it is?"

Isabelle smiled, all her pearly whites showing. "Sure, it's seven thirty"

_Class is going to start in forty minutes, _Clary thought. _I need to get ready._

"Okay. Thanks"

"No problem" Isabelle said, turning back to her part of the room.

Clary then bent down to pick up her duffle bag in search for a towel and her bathing supplies.

* * *

Jace slipped on a regular black t-shirt. He just finished with his shower and his hair was still damp, drying in different directions. Girls liked his hair anyway, especially when it looked like he had just gotten out of bed.

"Hey Simon, you ready yet? I'm starved" Jace yelled to Simon, who was in the bathroom.

"When are you _not_ hungry? Seriously Jace; Give me five more minutes!"

Jace grinned. He _was_ always hungry. He stuffed his red and black Jordan sneakers on at the exact same time Simon came out of the bathroom.

"Ready beautiful?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Let's go"

Walking out of the building, the boys walked to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. Jace took out his phone to check the time. It was seven fifty; they had enough time. What Jace really wanted to do was to find Clary.

Opening the cafeteria door, Simon said, "Where'd you go last night? I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren't there."

Walking into the breakfast line, Jace shrugged. "Had to pee"

"You weren't in the bathroom Jace. That's the reason_ I_ got up."

Jace picked up his breakfast, an orange juice and headed for the cashier line. Simon wasn't too far behind him.

"Were you with Heather?"

Jace seemed puzzled. "Heather? Who's Heather?"

"That girl you were at the party with this past weekend. Everyone knows about you and Heather." Simon said, giving the cashier his money.

"Well apparently, I don't know about me and Heather. We aren't together." Jace said, walking to their regular eating table. At the table was Alec already with his food. Sitting next to him was Sebastian. _Does this mean Clary is going to join us?_

Jace smiled to himself and slowed reaching the table.

"But you guys did do something, didn't you?"

Jace turned to Simon and grinned. "Oh, believe me, she was _begging_ for more."

Simon started laughing. "Awesome, man"

"Hey guys," Alec said, his mouth full of pancakes. "What's so awesome?"

"Jace and Heather" Simon said, drowning his pancakes in syrup. "Yum, this looks so good."

Jace rolled his eyes and took a bite of his toast.

"Wait, Heather Flynn? In our anatomy class?"

Jace nodded. "Yes, and what an anatomy she has."

"Wow," Alec said, shaking his head. "You're a fucking idiot"

"That I might be, but at least I get some" Jace said laughing. Simon then elbowed Jace on the side. "Who's that?" he whispered gesturing toward the boy next to Alec, who was smirking.

"Oh right, Sebastian this is Simon. Simon this is Sebastian."

"Hey," Simon said. "What's up, man?"

"Hey, nothing" Sebastian said grinning. "First day"

"Oh cool. You'll love it here. Lots of hot girls" Simon said grinning.

Sebastian laughed. "I see that."

"Holy mother of Jesus," Simon said in awe. "Alec, is it me or does your sister gets hotter every time I see here?"

Alec shrugged. "She's my sister Simon. That would be weird of me to answer that question."

Jace laughed and Sebastian turned around to see who they were talking about.

"She's the tall black haired girl coming over here." Alec said answering the question in Sebastian's head.

Sebastian turned back around, his mouth hanging open. "Holy mother of Jesus"

"My exact words" Simon said before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Hey boys," Isabelle said sitting down next to Sebastian. "I don't think I've seen you here before. You knew?"

He nodded slowly not able to speak a single word.

"I'm Isabelle. You are…?"

"He's Sebastian"

They all looked up to see the petite red haired girl Jace had been with earlier this morning.

"Clary," Isabelle smiled. "You know him?"

"He's my older brother" she said, sitting down next to Isabelle. There was about five inches away from her and Jace. She looked up at him and smiled.

He smiled and said, "Hey"

Before she could say anything in return, Isabelle spoke up. "Guys, this is Clary. She's my roommate. Clary this is Jace, my adopted brother, Alec, my actual brother, and Simon, their friend"

"…And future boyfriend." Simon said grinning.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Simon, I think its time to give up on that dream. It's obvious that the dream just doesn't like you back" Jace said, patting Simon on the back.

Alec agreed. "Plus, if I were to pick her boyfriend it definitely wouldn't be you."

"Gee guys, I feel so loved, thanks" Simon said, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Anytime," Jace said, grabbing another piece of toast of his plate and taking a hug bite out of it.

"Um, do any of you know where building three is?" Clary spoke up.

Before anyone else could answer, Jace spoke up. "Yeah, that's where my first class is. I could take you there if you want…"

Clary smiled and nodded her head. "Please. I wouldn't want to be late on my first day."

"Exactly," Jace said smiling. "We should go now then, it's a long walk."

Clary nodded and got up from the table. "See you guys later"

* * *

"What school did you go to before?" Jace asked his hands stuffed in his pockets. As they walked together silently, they had been thinking silently about each other.

Clary looked up at him. "Uh, well it was nowhere near here. I lived here in New York but it was in the city."

Jace nodded. "Oh well, that's cool. Miss your friends huh?"

She shrugged. "Well, I didn't have many friends; only a best friend. Her name was Crystal but then there was Sebastian; he was like the best friend who was always there."

As they approached a building, the announcements came on. "Happy Wednesday East Academy Tigers! Today is April 7th 2009! Let's make it an awesome day Tigers!"

Clary smiled while Jace shook his head.

"They always do that?"

"Everyday" Jace groaned.

"Jace! Jace!"

The two teens both turned around at the exact moment. Running their way was a slim teenage girl with straight blond hair. She had a very short skirt and a skimpy tank top on.

Clary had to admit though, she was pretty.

"Jenna, hey," Jace said, stuffing his hands in this pockets farther. "What's up?"

Clary thought he seemed to act a little too cool for this kind of situation. Maybe that was just _him_.

"Well, you didn't call me this morning like you said you were going to. I kind of got worried." Jenna said, walking closer, swaying her hips sensually.

Jace didn't seem to notice. "Yeah. Sorry. I woke up late."

Jenna blinked a few times. "Uh, oh. Well okay then." She then turned to Clary. "Who are you?"

Clary seemed shocked to even be put into the awkward conversation. "Uh, I… uh"

"Her name's Clary Fray. She's new here."

"Well obviously because she's still here." She faked a smile and shooed her. "You can leave now."

Clary was even more shocked now. _Why are the girls here bitches? Isabelle isn't one, but then again, she's my roommate._

Clary turned around to the main door to the building and opened it. Before walking in, she turned around to see if maybe Jace was behind her. She thought wrong because he was still there with Jenna or whoever the hell she was.

"I guess I'm going to have to find the rest of the way on my own." She said to herself.

* * *

_Clary's walking away._

Jace's body started aching.

"—so being the cheer captain this year is going to be tough, but I think I can handle it."

Jenna was going on and on about cheerleading when Jace didn't even give a damn if she wanted to jump off a cliff.

"Mmm, well Jenna, it's been great really, but I have to go. You know class starts in roughly thirty seconds and if I'm late again Mrs. Green just might have my head." Jace said, backing away to the glass door.

"Uh, okay then. Are you going to—"

Before she could finish, Jace was already inside the building and racing down the hall.

Jenna huffed and folded her arms across her large chest.

The bell then rang, signaling first class had officially started.

"Oh, fuck!" Jenna exclaimed stomping her foot.

"Late again Ms. Powell" The dean said walking up to her. "That's two strikes. Come to my office please."

"Oh fine whatever" She said, walking with him to the building everyone hated to go to.

* * *

"Nice of you to finally join us, Mr. Wayland," Mrs. Green said. Jace slipped in the door just a couple of seconds after the bell rang, but the teacher at the desk still noticed.

Jace took a bow and grinned. Everybody laughed. "My pleasure, Mrs. Green."

The teacher rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Take a seat Jace"

Jace nodded his head and turned to find an empty seat. To his convenience he found one right where he wanted it. Next to her.

* * *

please vote on my poll, its important!

review[:


	3. Chapter 3

"Isabelle, did you do the math homework?" Simon asked walking beside her and Sebastian.

"Um, sort of. It was pretty hard so I didn't finish it." Isabelle said as the three reached an empty table and sat down. All three of the teens had study hall this morning. During study hall you had to stay in the cafeteria or the outside cafeteria on the lawn until the period had ended.

"What part did you do? Because I didn't do any of it and I'm already failing." Simon said looking up from his math sheets, putting his pencil's eraser in his mouth.

"Uh, question one?" Isabelle said, smiling.

"Shit, thanks Izzy. I'm really screwed." Simon said, sighing.

"Well what are you guys doing in math?" Sebastian finally spoke up.

"Simplifying exponential expressions," Isabelle said, looking over to Sebastian. He was ranking his hands through his dark hair and he was biting lip, as he looked down at the worksheet. Isabelle blinked a few times to stop from staring.

"Looks fun doesn't it?" Simon said sarcastically.

"Well this one is actually pretty easy. You guys are just trying too hard." Sebastian took the pencil out of Simon's mouth and started scribbling on the paper.

Isabelle and Simon looked at each other and shrugged.

"There," Sebastian said, putting the pencil down.

Simon picked up the paper and his mouth dropped open. He looked over at Sebastian. "Are you some kind of secret math genius? Because if you are, you're totally my new best friend."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and snatched the paper out of Simon's hands. There, on the paper, was the equation. Solved.

"Well this is a little too much math for me. I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back" Simon said getting up from the seat and walking away.

Isabelle put the paper down in front of her. "How did you do this?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I'm good at math"

Isabelle blinked a couple of times again. "Well, uh, can you help me? You know teach me how to do it?"

He grinned. _What a smile,_ Isabelle thought.

"Yeah sure," he said, moving over next to her. "Okay well since the power is Z and there is no other power, all you have to do in this problem is multiply the exponents. So multiply this exponent and the one outside the parenthesis."

Isabelle nodded and multiplied them and wrote it down. "Like that?"

Sebastian nodded. "Exactly like that"

"So then the answer would be (z²)⁵=z10?"

He nodded again. "See you know this. You just need someone to help you sometimes"

"Someone like you, maybe?" Isabelle asked. She felt herself blushing.

Sebastian grinned again. "If you want me to be"

Isabelle grinned as well and, having no control over it, she moved closer to him. So close that their legs were touching.

_If you want me to be._

* * *

"Hey you" Jace said, sitting down next to her. She looked at him and then down at her notebook. "Listen, I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to ditch you."

She shrugged and didn't move her head. Her green eyes weren't even looking at Jace.

He narrowed his eyes slightly seeing if maybe she would crack.

A couple of seconds later, he gave up.

"Okay, so today is probably the day all of you have been dreading in my class. We are going to study one of the plays written by Mr. William Shakespeare. But the thing is you, the students, get to pick which play. I am going to pass out a list of plays for you all to choose from and then we will vote." Mrs. Green took a pile of papers off her desk and started passing little piles down each of the rows of tables.

Jace took this opportunity to not pay attention. He knew when it came to voting time he would need to vote but at this point, so early in class, he could care less. He would just pick one at random when it came to his vote.

Jace folded his arms onto the table in front of him and laid his head down. _Maybe_, he thought, _I'll be able to fall asleep._ He inhaled lightly and closed his eyes, hoping he could catch some Z's.

* * *

Clary watched as Jace laid his head down on their table, his face opposite to her. She slightly pouted. Even though she was little mad at him, that didn't mean she didn't want to look at him.

She jumped when a pile of papers landed on her desk. She blinked and grabbed them, took two pieces out for her and Jace, and then passed the rest back to the others. Turning back around to face forward, she looked to her right and found a pair of eyes staring at her. No, her eyes were sending daggers through Clary. Clary looked at the girl, confused. The girl was a brunette with pretty curls, a little less tamed than Clary's curls, but it they still looked good on her. The girl really wasn't that pretty; she had muddy brown eyes with pale, almost translucent skin. Clary probably thought her only best feature was her hair.

Clary sighed and turned her attention to the paper in front of her. _Maybe_, she thought. _Girls here are just all the same. Maybe they all are just mean._

* * *

He was at a green field and no one else was there. Jace was chasing after a white dove, his blond hair bouncing in the air as he jumped.

Suddenly, he had heard a soft voice. He turned around to find a little girl with reddish pig tails.

"Hi," she had whispered, smiling.

Jace cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Hi. Wanna play?"

The small girl looked at him, confused.

He thought maybe she hadn't heard him, so he asked again. Still he had gotten the same reaction; the little girl said nothing.

"Are you okay?"

A single tear ran down the small girl's face.

Jace started to panic. He knew he didn't hurt her, but something was wrong. He put his small hand on her arm and looked at her.

She wasn't even looking at him; she was looking behind him. The small blond boy turned around, scared of what he would see.

A black shadowy creature was ripping the small white dove, limp from limp. Jace blinked, shocked.

He knew what to do. He knew what to do in this situation. He knew what do in any situation with these types of monsters, but he _was only six_. He had been marked with a dozen runes before leaving his home. His parent's wouldn't let him go anywhere without them, but he knew he didn't have much practice. If he did something wrong, he knew this would be the end. Sure, he was six, but he wasn't stupid.

Growing up in a place with these types of monsters, you couldn't dare make a stupid move unless you had a death wish.

"A Forsaken" Jace whispered.

The black creature looked up as if Jace had called his name. Jace turned around slightly to face the little girl, "When I say, you run. Okay?"

The little girl nodded, her body frozen. She didn't know what to do; all she knew is anything that had to deal with Forsaken, she had to listen to any shadowhunter, older or younger.

The Forsaken warrior crept towards them, forgetting about the lifeless bird in back of it. The now red and white bird had lost its beauty in the bloody massacre.

The girl in back of Jace cried quietly.

"Now?" she whispered. She was obviously scared to death.

Jace shook his head, watching the black monster. He slowly reached for the blade in his belt. He was ready to face the monster now. He was ready to fight. He wanted to fight.

The Forsaken stopped, watching the two children. Jace was now blade in hand, waiting.

"Why'd it stop?" the little girl asked, slightly confused but still scared.

Jace studied the monster carefully. It slowly raised its legs into a position.

"It's gonna pounce. Are you ready?"

She nodded her head and closed her eyes but then reopened them, scared she might miss something.

The Forsaken pounced at the two kids. Jace kept his eyes on the black creature as he shouted to the girl.

The red pig tailed girl ran to the tree about twenty feet from where the blond boy and the monster were fighting.

The creature was on top of Jace. He fought to get out of the creature's grasp and to his steele that he dropped a few feet away. Jace kicked and kicked until he kicked the creature far enough to grab his blade. He stood up on his two feet and positioned himself, blade in hand.

The Forsaken jumped at him and this time Jace knew what he was doing. He charged at the demon and cut it open, green liquid oozed out. The demon let out a shrilling scream and curled itself together in a ball.

After watching it for a few minutes, Jace came to the conclusion that the demon was dead and wasn't going to jump and attack him again.

Jace gasp, trying to locate some air even though he knew it was all around him. He blinked a few times, not believing he had actually killed his first demon, by himself. He looked down at himself; there was green liquid all over his clothes and body. Although he didn't look different besides the green ooze, he felt different. He felt more confident and brave.

Jace turned around to the big tree a few feet away and there was the little girl he had saved. She had stopped crying and was maybe in a shocked state; her mouth was hanging open.

Jace walked over to her, putting his steele away as he walked.

"Are – Are you okay?" she asked, looking at him concerned.

Jace nodded. "Yeah, its not my blood, thank the Angel. But I'm alright and your alright" He smiled and then looked at her. "You're alright, right?"

The girl smiled. "Yeah I'm okay," She detached herself from the tree she was grasping on to and walked closer to him. "Thanks to you, my hero"

Jace grinned. He kind of liked the sound of that. "Oh, my name is Jace, by the way"

The small pig tailed girl smiled and nodded. "That's a nice name. My name is –"

"Jace Wayland!" His head shot up from the table and he looked around.

He was… still in class?

Mrs. Green was looking impatiently at him; there was a hint of anger in her hazel eyes. Jace yanked his hands through his blond hair. "Yeah?"

The students around him burst into giggles.

"Mr. Wayland, your vote on which play we are going to discuss in class?" the teacher said once again. She was becoming irritated, Jace knew.

"Oh, uh…" He quickly looked to Clary. She was smiling. _Hopefully she isn't mad at me anymore._

"Jace…" Mrs. Green was about to explode.

He looked down at his paper. "Um, okay well how about—"

The bell rang, signaling class was over. _Saved by the bell_.

"Okay class, tomorrow we will finish with the votes and start the play" Mrs. Green announced and everyone got up from their seats to head to their next class.

Smiling, Jace got up from his stool and grabbed the paper from the table. Folding it as he walked, Jace quickly realized Clary wasn't in the room anymore. She was half way out the door already. Jace sped up his pace until he was walking the same pace as her, next to her.

"Hey" he said. Done folding his paper, he shoved it into his back pocket of his jeans.

Clary looked over at him and smiled a bit. "Hi"

Now really looking at Clary, she seemed familiar to Jace. He looked at her closely. There was something about the way she smiled or the way her hair looked in the sun that made him feel that he already knew her.

"Um, Jace, you okay?"

Jace blinked and looked around. He had managed to walk outside without bumping into anyone. Awesome.

"Oh yeah I'm good" He shrugged and leaned over her. "What's your next class?"

Clary pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and opened it up. "Um, Science & Anatomy; building one?"

"Okay this is totally weird," Clary looked confused. "I have that class next too."

"Oh," Clary said and laughed. "Well maybe we were meant to be together."

Jace's eyes brows rose and Clary blushed.

"Uh, I didn't—Um…"

"Hey guys!" Alec ran over to the two teenagers. "We have Anatomy next, ready?"

Neither one of the blushing teens responded. Alec seemed to find himself in an awkward position.

"Um…. We better go or we'll be late." Clary finally said.

Alec nodded and asked her what class she had next.

"Oh, same as yours." She said, starting to walk away to find building one on her own. But this time she wasn't upset or jealous; this time she was all giddy inside.

* * *

Sebastian walked to building two, for his Physics class. His day was going pretty well and he had especially liked this morning with Isabelle. He had only been here at East Academy for a couple of days but he seemed to really like Isabelle.

When he finally arrived at building two, he walked into the wrong class room. Twice.

After finding the right room, he introduced himself to his teacher before class started and went to go grab a seat in the back.

He hadn't seen Clary all day except for breakfast, which was a quick hello and goodbye. Jace seemed pretty eager to get alone with his sister and Sebastian didn't like that very much.

Sure, Sebastian didn't know Jace. But after the talk that morning about who he had sex with before, Sebastian as been itching more and more to keeping Clary away from him.

He took a deep breathe and looked out the window.

_If it weren't for me, we wouldn't be here right now…_

Back home, Sebastian wasn't the good child. Somehow he had become rebellious to his mother and to any older authority.

Sebastian knew Clary knew nothing about Idris or shadowhunters, and Sebastian wanted to keep it that way. She had been there a couple of times when she was smaller, before her parents had split up. But not knowing, Sebastian felt, would protect her.

Before moving to New York, Sebastian had lived in Idris with his father, Valentine. He had a pretty normal life growing up just like any other kid. But, he was a shadow hunter. Along with every Nephilim child, Sebastian would practice day and night to becoming a skilled shadow hunter.

His father had sent him away to live with his mother because Sebastian was banned from the Clave, from Idris and even seeing his father. He had done something terrible that went against them.

Sebastian looked up to the wall clock. Class was going to start. He sighed and looked up at the teacher as the bell rang.

"Okay, good morning class" the teacher, Mr. Lexington, said. He smiled and opened his hands to the class. "Today we have a new student," he gestured towards Sebastian.

_Oh, how I detest going to new schools,_ Sebastian thought.

"Please stand up, Mr. Morgenstern"

Sebastian did as he said. He didn't smile. He didn't wave. He just stood there.

"Class, this is Sebastian Morgenstern. Please make it an effort to welcome him here to East Academy." Mr. Lexington looked at Sebastian and nodded. "You may sit now."

Sebastian nodded and slowly sat down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something dark.

There in the corner of the class room was a Forsaken.

"What the…" he said lowly. _Maybe it's just my imagination,_ Sebastian thought. _When I open my eyes it will be gone._

Sebastian closed his eyes tight, terrified to open them again. Even if the demon was still there how was he going to kill it with it being in a class room with his teacher and classmates? He'd have to use an invisibility rune, but he left his steele at his dorm room under his bed.

Heart racing, Sebastian opened his eyes. Nothing; It was gone. He let out a sigh of relief until he spotted something else in the other corner of the class room.

There it was. The demon was just staring at Sebastian, not in any way ready to attack. It was just sitting in the corner looking at him.

Sebastian knew only he could see the demon, but he worried for his teacher and classmates. The demon would attack anybody, but they were designed to kill shadowhunters or any type of Downworlder.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

Simon, Jace and Alec walked to their dorm building, laughing. It was around four o'clock in the afternoon and they were heading back to play some video games on Alec's Xbox 360.

"So then the guys like, 'why do I have to do that?' and I was like, 'because the president said so' and the poor guy did it! It was hilarious." Simon laughed at his own story. Jace and Alec stared at him, a little clueless. Simon shrugged. "You kind of had to be there…"

Alec nodded slowly while Jace shook his head. "Well that explains why I don't get it then," Jace said.

"Yeah, most likely" Simon said. Two blond girls past the three teenage boys, looking back at the boys and giggling as they went. Simon sighed looking after them. "So they were either doing that because of Jace or… well, I don't even think there is another reason."

Alec agreed. "Jace can have any girl that he wants that goes here"

"Along with a couple of guys," Jace added.

Alec and Simon looked at each other and then at Jace. Jace looked surprise to see their expressions. "Well, it's not like I sway that way. Chill out guys."

Alec laughed while Simon smiled. "Because we all know Jace loves that red head from this morning"

Jace stopped walking, abruptly. What were they talking about? Jace didn't know Clary like that.

"What?" Simon said to Alec, confused. Alec shrugged and turned around to face Jace. "Jace? You okay?"

Jace looked at them but didn't say anything. All he could think of was what she had said earlier to him. _Well maybe we were meant to be together._

She had caught him off guard with saying that. It sent a pile full of questions through his head. He hadn't known what to say next. He just stood there. Like an idiot. Well, until Alec came. But still, even then he stood there like an idiot. Which is not like Jace Wayland.

"Jace, man, you okay?" Simon asked him, a little concerned. Jace shook his head a little but then nodded. "Me? Yeah I'm good."

"Okay, good. You kind of scared us there. It was like you were in another planet or some shit like that" Simon said, chuckling. "Now let's go. The 360 is calling and it's telling me that I'm going to beat your asses at Madden '09."

Jace then laughed and walked towards them. "Oh really? Well that's exactly what it's telling _me_. Sorry to burst your bubble, lover boy." Jace grinned. "First one to make it back to Alec's dorm first, gets the best controller."

"Your on" the other two boys said.

The three teenagers ran to the boy's dormitory hoping to get the best controller first, but all that was running through Jace's mind was Clary.

* * *

"Mom, seriously! I saw it and it just sat there staring at me!" Sebastian said. He was on the phone with his mother. She was the only person he could tell what had happened earlier to. She, just like him, is a shadowhunter and, well, was supposed to know what to do in a situation like this.

"Was Clary in that class with you? Because if you had seen it, she was bound to have seen it as well" His mother, Jocelyn, said on the other line.

"No, she was in a different class. But mom, it was so weird. The Forsaken didn't attack anyone or do anything. It just… sat there." Sebastian paced back and forth in his dorm room. He was alone for now, until Alec came.

"Honey, I don't know what to tell you. I'll call your father in a bit and ask to see if he knows but that's all I can do for now if it's not attacking." She said. "But what I need you to do is keep an eye on Clary, please. If she sees one of these demons she will freak out and start asking questions."

"Okay fine" Sebastian said finally.

"But if it makes you feel any better I'll talk to the Clave as well and see what they say."

"That makes me feel better," Sebastian said, smiling.

"I knew it would. I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah okay, love you"

"I love you too sweetheart, bye" The line then went dead. Sebastian turned around and there was Jace and Alec, staring at him. The door was half way open. Why didn't he hear them come in? "Uh, hey guys, what's up?" Sebastian said nervously. He didn't know if they heard his conversation or not.

The two boys stared at him. Shocked.

"A Forsaken?" Alec finally said.

"Oh that? Yeah, it's… uh… it's a band. Yeah, they are really good; you should listen to them sometime." Sebastian said nodding slowly.

"A Forsaken is a band?" Jace asked. "Then does that make a rune a tattoo?"

"Well they kind of are anyways…" Alec said nodding his head.

"Wait, what? A rune? How do you guys know what that is?" Sebastian asked confused.

"How much time do you think we have?" Alec asked Jace, ignoring Sebastian question.

Jace looked outside the hallway, checking both ways. Nothing.

"Mmm… I'd say about five maybe ten minutes. When Simon gets food, oh, he _gets_ food."

Alec smiled, nodding. "Alright, close the door Jace." Jace did as Alec said and turned around to face Sebastian. "Okay, who are you?"

"Who am I? I'm Sebastian. What's wrong with you guys?"

Jace shook his head slowly, his blond hair shaking as he did. "No, not your name. Let me rephrase myself, shall we?" He cocked his head to the side, staring at Sebastian. "_What_ are you?"

Sebastian looked at the dark haired boy and then to the fair haired one. Did they know anything about him? About Shadow hunters? Or were they trying to just play a joke on him?

"Are you guys being serious?"

Jace folded is muscular arms across his chest. Alec sighed and leaned against the door. "What do you think?"

"I think you guys are bullshitting me, that's what I think." Sebastian said his jaw set.

"Well, not after this you won't think that. Me and Alec –"

"Alec and I" Alec corrected from behind. Jace turned around, mouth gaping open. "Seriously Alec? Seriously?"

Alec shrugged. "You don't say it right now; you'll never say it right in the future"

Jace shook his head turning to face Sebastian again. "Well _anyways_, _Alec and I_ are gonna be honest with you right now. We—" He pointed to himself and Alec. "Are Shadowhunters." Jace smiled. "And I bet twenty bucks you are one too. Well, that is if you're a demon instead, then I take that back."

Sebastian stared at them. "Shadowhunters? You guys are Shadowhunters?"

Alec and Jace nodded. Sebastian thought about this.

_They probably are telling the truth. Why would someone kid around like this? No one besides Downworlders and demons know what Shadowhunters are anyways._

"Okay, fine. I'll be honest with you guys too." Sebastian finally said. He kneeled down and reached under his bed for the box he had stuffed under there his first day here. Jace looked back to Alec and but Alec just shrugged.

Sebastian pulled the box toward him and laid it on top of his bed. He opened the box lid and smiled.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet Raella."

* * *

Take my Poll! [:


	4. Chapter 4

okay. i know i havent written in a long time and im sorry! ive been busy. i just had my quinceanero. if you dont know what that is, its a 15th birthday. its a long and stressful thing to plan but its finally over! and it was ah-maziing! welll heres chapter four. im kind of stuck on what to do next with it so if you have any ideas, please share! thanks and please review! [:

* * *

"So how was your first week at East Academy?" Isabelle asked. She was in the bathroom, washing her face with the bathroom door open. Clary was sitting on her bed looking at a magazine, dressed in shorts and a tank top. She shrugged and flipped the page of the paper book. "It was okay, I guess"

Isabelle dried her face with a pink towel and placed the towel back on the sink counter. She faced Clary and smiled. "Just okay? Oh come on, spill!"

Isabelle and Clary had become pretty close in the last week. They had pretty much spent every waking moment together whenever they could. Clary was Isabelle's first real friend that was a girl. Isabelle was the only friend Clary had right now besides all the guys she had came to know.

Clary looked up slightly blushing and grinning. "Well I don't know really. Just forget it"

Isabelle bounced on top of Clary's bed, pouting. "Oh Clary, please! I've never really had a friend that was a girl before. I was always one of the guys. I never had the friend where I could go to and tell my secrets to or paint my toe nails with."

Clary looked at Isabelle. Her black hair was bouncing as she did. She was wearing black shorts and a bright yellow shirt, the color of a yellow highlighter's ink. He was beautiful, that was probably the reason of her not having any friends that were girls.

Clary shrugged while Isabelle pleaded again. "Like tell me how do you like your classes, or what do you think about the food here. OR are there any guys your interested in. Come on, Clary."

Clary rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine," Isabelle grinned and clapped her hands together. "Okay well, the food here is better than my last school and definitely better than my mom's." Clary smiled while Isabelle laughed. "Um, classes are good. Some are hard, but others are pretty easy. I like my English class, its fun. Uh, what else? Mmm… oh yeah and that's it." Clary said, smiling. "Now time to go get some dinner, I'm starved."

She got up from her bed and went to her closet to grab a pair of flip flops to wear.

"Clary!" She spun around quickly.

"What?"

"You didn't answer the last question…" Isabelle pouted. "Please, you can totally trust me."

Clary shrugged. "I'm not really sure yet, let's just go."

Isabelle nodded and jumped off the bed. "But when you do know…?"

"You'll be the first to know" Clary said, smiling.

Isabelle pulled on her Ugg boots and they left their dorm room.

"So what's this place called again?" Clary asked. They walked out of the dorm building into the cool air and warm sun.

"Rosie's. Everyone goes there. We're meeting the guys there. It was kind of a weekly thing for us before you and your brother came along." Isabelle smiled. She got all tingly inside thinking about Sebastian. But then something came across her mind. "Wait, your brother is gonna be there right?"

Clary shrugged. "Maybe, I talked to him earlier today and he said he might go if he got his homework done." She looked up at Isabelle and gasped. "Oh my god! Isabelle! You like my brother!"

Isabelle blushed and rolled her eyes. "Well sort of."

"Oh my god," Clary said again, grinning. "I never really expect anyone to fall for my annoying older brother."

"Wait, Sebastian is older than you?"

Clary nodded. "Only by a year. He's seventeen."

Isabelle grinned. "Good; an older guy for once." Clary looked up at her and shook her head, smiling.

* * *

Sebastian walked into the unfamiliar restaurant and looked around for the guys. They had said they'd be here in a booth somewhere. Alec, Jace and Sebastian had became pretty close the last couple of days due to the fact that they were all shadowhunters. Sebastian had told them all that had happened in his Physics class as well. Ever since then, the three boys had been keeping a look out for any more of the demon warriors. Sebastian had also told them that Clary knew nothing about this world. They all had agreed to keep her away from it.

"Hey Sebastian! Over here!" Alec called. They were all the way in the back of the restaurant. He smiled and walked over to them. The girls weren't here yet which meant that they were on their way.

"Hey man" he said. He sat down next to Simon in the large booth. _Poor Simon_, Sebastian thought. _He's the only mundie here._

"Got all your work done, I'm guessing?" Jace asked looking up from the menu.

Sebastian shrugged. "Most of it, I just have to finish my essay for English."

"You have an essay for English?" Simon asked, shocked. "What English are you in?"

Sebastian laughed. "AP English & Literature"

"Dude," Simon said. "You're a genius at math; you're in AP English and Lit. What are you? Superman?"

Jace and Alec laughed. Sebastian grinned. "No, not that I know of"

"Well I think you should look through his closet, Alec," Jace said. "Maybe you'll find the red tights somewhere"

"Wait, I thought Superman's tights were blue…" Alec said.

"No, they're red." Jace said.

"I didn't even know Superman wore tights" Simon said, surprised.

"So you thought his legs were red? Really Simon? Really?" Jace asked in disbelief.

Simon shrugged but didn't say anything.

"So do you also think that Batman had black legs right?" Jace questioned sarcastically. "Wait, don't even answer that. You might upset me even more."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Shut up"

"Well then—" Jace was cut off by what walked into the restaurant; two girls. One he had grown up with and the other he didn't even know how he felt about her. They walked this way not paying attention to their surroundings. Her red curly hair bounced as she walked. She was wearing a light green tank top that hugged her shape nicely. She was also wearing pink shorts that were pretty short; they ended just above mid-thigh.

His eyes couldn't leave her body. Jace hadn't realized she was _that_ hot. Of course, Jace thought she was beautiful and she was. But now… "Wow" he breathed.

"Hey boys" Isabelle said as they reached the table. She smiled and sat down next to Sebastian. That left Clary to sit next to Jace.

* * *

Clary's heart started racing as soon as Isabelle sat next to Sebastian. That meant she'd have to sit next to Jace. She looked at him. He was staring at her, but not in a mean way at all.

She sat down slowly next to him. She could smell him and it relaxed her a little; he smelled good.

"Hey" he whispered.

She turned her head and smiled. "Hi"

Jace grinned at her as she slightly blushed.

On the other side of the table, Sebastian watched Jace carefully. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that Jace wanted Clary. He didn't know in what way; sexually or romantically or even both. All Sebastian knew is that it scared him.

The waitress walked quickly to their table. It was pretty busy in the restaurant. The waitress was tall and had long brown hair. She was maybe in her early forties. Her makeup was running a bit from the sweat on her face. Her name tag read, Betsy. She smiled.

"What can I get ya'll to drink?" she said in her southern accent.

"Diet Coke" Isabelle smiled.

"Coke" Simon said, still scanning the menu.

"Root Beer" Alec piped in.

"Cherry Coke" Sebastian said looking up from the menu.

The waitress smiled and turned to Jace and Clary.

"Um… Mountain Dew please." Clary said, smiling.

Betsy scribbled down some more on her writing pad and looked at Jace. "And for you, handsome?"

"Same" He said smiling. From the corner of his eye, he saw Clary smile.

"Alright then, I'll be back to get your meal order" Betsy turned around from them and walked to the back of the counter to gather their drinks.

"You even make older women swoon" Isabelle commented, rolling her eyes.

Jace shrugged. "I tend to have that affect on people" He grinned. "Of both genders"

Simon shook his head slowly. "Wow, aren't we being a little arrogant?"

"Yes, yes I am" Jace said. "It's not my fault I'm this good looking."

Sebastian laughed along with Alec. Clary just watched everyone.

This reminded her so much of back home. Back home in Brooklyn, she, Sebastian, and her best friend Crystal would go to Sebastian's and Clary's tree house and just have fun. Laugh together. Talk together. Tell secrets to each other. Eventually her mother would yell for them to come down as it got dark.

Thinking of her brought tears to Clary's eyes. _Mom._

Everything was coming down now. She could see it all in front of her like it was spread out on the table. Nothing felt normal. Clary missed her mom a lot. She never knew her father. She missed home. She missed Crystal. She was in a new place without her mother. School was a bit harder here. All the girls here were mean. But most importantly, she felt part of her was missing, like she didn't know this part of herself at all.

She got up from the booth and walked out of the restaurant. She was confused. She didn't know who to turn to.

A single tear came down as she walked across the garden outside of the restaurant to a worn out bench opposite the building.

She sat down and pulled her legs up to her chest. She cried silently as it got darker around her.

* * *

_Clary was on the swing in her backyard, her father pushing her. The little girl laughed and giggled as she went higher and higher. Her reddish pigtails bounced. Her father smiled._

"_Valentine!" Clary's mother called her father inside the house. The little girl slowly realized the swing she was sitting on was slowing down. When it finally stopped, she turned around to face her father._

"_Angel, I'll be right back, alright?"_

_Little Clary nodded her head, smiling. Her father jogged to the side door of the house and walked in. Sebastian came running out with his Frisbee he had gotten as a gift from their father. _

_Sebastian, just a few months older than the small six year old, smiled and yelled out to her. "Clary, wanna play?"_

_The little girl shook her head and said, "Daddy is coming back to me."_

_Sebastian nodded and played by himself with the bright orange Frisbee. Clary stared at the door waiting for her father to walk back out. _

_Ten minutes later, Clary still sat on the swing. Her father hadn't come back out yet. Stubborn and impatient as she was, she jumped of the swing and ran inside the house. Her parents were no where in sight. She walked through the kitchen to the hall way. She walked along the faded light blue carpet and heard voices._

"_Valentine, they need you. Idris needs you." She heard her mother say._

"_Yes, but you need me. The kids need me! I can't leave you guys again" Her father. He sounded heart broken. Torn between two loves. Two different worlds. _

"_Valentine, you need to go. Please. People will die if you don't go." _

_Clary walked up to the half way closed door. Her parents were opposite her. She poked her head in and listened. _

"_Okay," her father finally said. "I'll go"_

_Her mother broke down then. She started crying. Her father hugged her mother whispering to her and kissing her forehead._

_Clary hated seeing her mother cry. Tears stung her eyes, threatening to come down. She sniffled what she thought was quietly. Valentine looked to the door to find his youngest, tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Jocelyn" He said to her mother. She looked up at him and then at the door to Clary._

"_Clary…" she said. She tore herself away from her husband to her daughter. _

"_Honey? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She wiped away her daughter's tear and then her own. _

"_Why are you crying mommy?" Clary finally said. She blinked and more tears came. _

"_Clary, mommy's okay." Her mother faked a smile. Clary was just a child but she wasn't stupid._

_She looked past her mother to her father who looked at her with concern and love. On her parent's bed were suitcases. They seemed familiar to her. _

"_Mommy, is daddy leaving again?" the little girl asked, putting the pieces together. Her mother cried again, turning away from Clary. She walked to the walked the bath room. Clary walked inside to the room. There were three suitcases on the bed. All her father used whenever he went away. _

"_Daddy, why is mommy crying?"_

_Her father shook his head slowly and knelt down in front of her. "Clarissa, daddy has to leave again. But this is the last time alright? It will just be for a couple of weeks." He put his hands on her arms to get her attention. "You have to take care of mommy for me, okay?"_

_The little girl was shaking her head violently. "No… No daddy, don't leave." Tears ran down her red cheeks as if they were in a race. "You don't leave, please. Every time you leave you say it's the last time, but you always leave again."_

"_Angel, this is the last time, I promise you that."_

"_You're lying daddy. You always say that. But I'm not gonna let you leave, daddy your mine!" She hugged her father like it depended on her life. Like if she let go, she would stop breathing. A tear ran down her father's face. He hated leaving her. Leaving his family. _

"_Daddy, please. Daddy, don't go." She whispered to him. _

"_I'm sorry…" he said letting go of her. Clary cried harder now. Her mother came out of the bathroom, teary eyed. She walked over to the bed and picked up the suitcases and placed them on the ground._

"_Valentine, the steele?"_

"_Inside your jewelry box, on top of the dresser" he said standing up and turning around to face Jocelyn. _

"_And Sebastian? What about him daddy?" Clary yelled. Her parents both looked at her and then at each other. _

"_You have to take him too. I don't want Clary to grow up in this world. It's too late for Sebastian. He's already in training. Take him with you, but please take care of him. I don't want him hurt." Her mother said quietly to Valentine._

_He nodded and turned to his daughter. "He's coming with me"_

_It was like he was standing outside the door. Sebastian came into the room, a little clueless. "What's going on?"_

"_Son, you're leaving with me this time. Go get your duffle bag. You know which on I'm talking about." Valentine said. _

_Sebastian nodded and ran to his room. Her mother was busy ruffling through things in her jewelry box. "I found it" she said after a while of searching._

"_Good" He said. "Sebastian, let's go!"_

_Clary watched. Everything was moving so quickly. Everything was so blurry._

"_Jocelyn, draw the portal" _

_Her mother did as he was told. She took the Steele in hand and walked over to the empty wall in their bedroom. She drew across the wall and outline of a half circle. Once finished, the portal lit up and inside you could see green grass and beautiful butterflies Clary would love to have chased around. _

_Sebastian came into the room, duffle bag in hand. "Ready" he said, grinning._

_Valentine walked over to the little six year old sitting on the ground. "Clarissa, be good for your mommy." She looked up at him, slightly pouting. "I love you Angel." He said and kissed her on the forehead lightly. _

_Sebastian waved goodbye to his little sister after saying goodbye to his mother. "Bye Clary!" he said._

"_Bye Sebastian" she said. _

_Her parents said goodbye to each other and shared a long kiss. Clary walked to her mother and held on to her leg. The two males Clary had became so close to, were gone. The portal faded after her father and her brother walked through with their luggage._

"_Bye" she whispered to the faded portal._

* * *

Simon shook his head slowly. "Wow, aren't we being a little arrogant?"

"Yes, yes I am" Jace said. "It's not my fault I'm this good looking."

Alec and Sebastian laughed. Isabelle smiled. "Wow Jace, seriously it helps to have a personality as well"

"Yeah, I know. But girls don't necessarily think about your personality when they just want to hook up with you." Jace said, smugly.

"What if they don't just want to hook up? Have you ever thought of that? What if, God strike me with lightning, that they actually want to be with you? Like in a relationship" Isabelle argued.

Jace raised his eye brows slightly. "I've never really thought of it that way before." He grinned suddenly. "Is that how you feel Isabelle?"

Isabelle wrinkled her nose. "You're disgusting"

Everyone laughed. Well, everyone besides Clary. Sebastian looked at her. She seemed distant, like she wasn't even there.

_Oh no,_ Sebastian thought.

"Anyways," Alec said, cutting the conversation off. "Does everyone know what they want to eat?"

Clary got up suddenly and walked out of the restaurant. Everyone looked at each other at the table with confused and concerned looks.

"Clary?" Isabelle called after her but she was already out the door. She turned back to the table of confused boys. "I'll go"

She started getting up when Sebastian took her hand. She turned to face him.

"I have to go, Isabelle. Thanks though"

She smiled slightly and got up to let Sebastian through. "I'll be right back" he said and ran out of the restaurant.

* * *

She stared at the single blue jay pecking on the ground for some food. She pulled her knees closer to herself. Clary didn't know what to think. She hadn't expected to remember that. She didn't even know she remembered that long ago. What was this world her mother was talking about? How was it too late for her brother? She was so confused.

She heard someone clear their throat and knew right away who it was. "Why didn't you tell me?" was all she said. She turned her head to face Sebastian. His hands were in his pockets.

"What are you talking about?" he finally said.

She looked back down to the blue jay pecking around in the green grass. "What's Idris?"

After a long pause, Clary looked up at Sebastian. His eyebrows were furrowed together like he didn't totally comprehend what she said.

"Are you going to answer me?" She said, getting up from the bench facing him. "What is this world I've been sheltered from my whole life?"

Sebastian looked at her and sighed. "I can't tell you here"

"Then where?" she said impatiently. She folded her arms across her tiny chest, looking at her older brother.

"Let's go back to my dorm, come on" he said gesturing with his head to the buildings a couple of dozen feet away.

She nodded and walked with him to his dorm building to find out the truth.

* * *

"You think she's okay?" Isabelle asked. She silently sipped her diet coke as the boys looked at each other and shrugged.

Alec shrugged. "It could have been anything, but I'm sure she's alright"

Simon looked over at Isabelle. "Izzy, she's okay. You'll see her later" He moved closer to her in the booth. "In the meantime…" He grinned while Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm gonna go. I feel bad."

"Well I'll go with you" Jace volunteered. Isabelle looked at him confused.

"Jace? Are you heating up? Someone feel his forehead. I think he just started caring for someone besides himself" Simon said.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Oh fuck you. I'm going back to my dorm though. I'm tired anyways." He pushed himself out of the booth and walked out of the restaurant without another single word.

"Did anyone else feel like he was upset or was that just me?" Simon said after the door to the restaurant shut.

Alec scoffed and pushed himself out of the booth. "I guess I'll be covering our non-existing meal." He stuffed his hand into his jean pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. He threw it on the table while Isabelle got up from the seat. The two siblings walked away and out of the restaurant leaving a confused Simon behind.

"Am I missing something here?" he whispered to himself, alone in the booth.

* * *

please review with ideas. i need them. oh and dont forget to vote on my poll!!

haha, thankks!


	5. Chapter 5

i never found my flash drive so i decided to write a whole new chapter focusing more on Sebastian. i really dont like this chapter very much but oh wel.

* * *

Sebastian took another deep breath looking out his floor length window. The grass was greener than normal and the skies were bluer than the ocean. His dark hair was in all sorts of directions, the way he liked it. It was never messy though. His dark eyes watched a small bird fly across the cloud filled sky. He crossed his muscular arms across his well built chest.

As hard as he tried to focus on the bird in the blue sky, he couldn't shake off the feeling of an evil presence in Alicante. He had felt it for awhile now but really hasn't done anything about it. He turned around slowly to face his father at his doorway.

"You alright son?" Valentine asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go out for awhile." Sebastian said firmly.

"What about your lesson today?"

"I really don't feel like it today. I have a lot of things on my mind." He walked past his father, down the hall to the start of the staircase.

"Alright then" He heard his father say lowly. Sebastian ignored it and walked down the stairs and out the front door.

As he walked towards the gates of Alicante, he couldn't shake off the feeling. The flowers around the huge gate were colorful then ever. He smiled to himself. The city was beautiful, no doubt. The small stores and houses gave the city a special feeling whenever you walked through the gates. Walking past salesman, buyers, old couples, young couples and small children with their parents, Sebastian went to his favorite place in the city. It was a big hill with a small gazebo on the top. It didn't have a specific name to it. After walking up the steep hill, Sebastian sat down at the stairs and stared out unto the city. The citizen of Alicante looked like ants to where he was standing. Chuckling a little, he looked up at the gazebo. The first time he had came here was with his mother, father and little sister. The memory was burned inside his head like fire burning a house.

He was almost seven. He was wearing his favorite t-shirt that he had gotten that last Christmas. He was running up the hill holding his sister's, Clary, hand. Sebastian had kept joking he would push Clary down. Every time he had said that, Clary had screamed for him not to let go. That was years ago.

Clary lived in New York now with their mother. Sebastian was stuck here. With their father. He was forced to come here. Of course at first was excited. He wanted to come. But now, he felt he was letting go. He hadn't spoken to his mother or Clary in two months. Whenever he tried calling, no one picked up. He felt unimportant. Unloved.

He took his anger out on whatever or whoever he could. He was becoming rebellious to his father. Fought with other Shadowhunters. Disrespectful to any form of authority.

He was surprised the Council hadn't given him house arrest with all the trouble he caused.

It was quiet for a moment. Until he faint talking. He turned, staring down at the rest of the gazebo. He could barely see two figures moving. He stood up quickly and went to the side of the huge gazebo to hide.

"Do you think it will work?" He heard someone ask. A male.

"I'm almost positive. I'm gaining the Council's trust quicker than I thought. We should probably go over our plan later on tonight." He heard another male voice say in response.

The voices sounded so familiar to Sebastian, he just couldn't put a finger on it…

"Tonight? Why not now?"

He heard a sigh. "Gain the Council's trust? Check. Become apart of the inner circle? Check, well tonight, check. Set up an army? Not yet. We have to find as many rebellions we can."

Sebastian heard the voices become louder and closer. He stayed still.

"What about that Sebastian kid? Isn't the Council tired of him causing so much trouble here?" He heard the younger male say.

"They are. His lying, cheating, fighting and stealing is becoming worse and the Council feels that it's putting the citizens of Alicante in danger. Son, you should talk to him. Get to know him. See what makes him tick. He would be an excellent edition to our army."

"Sure I guess," He heard a groan. "I don't even know him. Now I gotta play nice with a trouble maker."

"It's worth it son. Don't worry."

Sebastian watched an older man in his mid-forties walk away. He was wearing a long dark robe; his hands were covered with white gloves. Sebastian stood up slowly trying to make out the figure. He knew he had seen him around the city. He had recognized his voice.

And what was this about an army? Why did they want him? Did the Council know? Did anyone know? He had to get more information.

"Sebastian?"

He turned his head to where his name was called. Radien.

"What are you doing here?" The dirt blond boy asked, confused and slightly panicked.

Sebastian smiled a bit. "The normal routine; getting in trouble."

Radien looked down at the ground and then back at Sebastian. "What did you hear?"

"_Everything_" He emphasized the word and watched Radien squirm. He might have not heard _everything_ but he heard almost everything. There goes a lie. Well, almost lie.

Sebastian smiled at him, slyly. "What are you gonna do to keep me quiet?"

"Join us" Radien said simply.

"Explain it to me" He said, raising a brow slightly.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Sebastian trained harder than he had ever before. He wanted to impress Bronxe, Radien's father. He wanted to gain his trust. Even though he was only pretending. He really just wanted to find out what they were planning.

He hadn't spoken a sentence to his father in weeks. His room, generally a clean room, was a pig sty now. He seemed to forget about everything besides this.

He felt like s secret spy. A secret spy shadowhunter. Nice.

"Sebastian!" Radien called him over a bench he was sitting on.

Sebastian jogged over, smiling. "What's up?"

"We should probably talk about the plan." Raiden looked around them. People were walking around, passing by them like they were no more important than a wooden pole.

Sebastian, reflexively, did the same. "Yeah, sure. Here?"

Radien shook his head slowly. "No. My house. Come on, we can't risk it"

Sebastian nodded his head, following Radien up a hill to a big white house.

Radien opened the door slowly and peeked through.

"Are you supposed to be here?" Sebastian asked, curiously.

"Yeah, of course. I'm just didn't want to barge in here if my dad was having a meeting." Radien explained. He opened the door fully and walked in casually. Sebastian followed and closed the door behind him.

The foyer was high-ceiling and had a huge diamond lamp in the middle, hanging. It kind of reminded Sebastian of being in a King's house.

He followed Raiden up the stairs to his room. The hallway wasn't long. His room was the first one on the right.

"Come on" He said, opening the door and entering his room.

Sebastian walked in and looked around. The room wasn't that big compared to his at home. It was more on the small side. It had to two windows on each wall, normal sized windows. He walked over to a small couch and sat down.

"So?" He prompt.

Radien smiled and sat down on the opposite side of the room on a small grey stool. "You obviously know my father is behind the plan."

Sebastian nodded slowly.

"Well, he asked me to help recruit and what kind of son would I be if I declined?" He smiled slightly. "The plan so far is for me to recruit as many people as I can, that I can trust. My father's plan is to build an army to go against the Council. To kill as many as he can and start a new form of government. In other words, he wants to rule Idris. He wants all the power. A dictator."

Sebastian's eye brows furrowed together. "So we kill? That's where we come in?"

"Basically." Raiden said.

"Oh" Sebastian said. _I can't let this happen_, he said to himself. _I need to warn the Council._

"Well when are we gonna start?"

Raiden shrugged. "Dad said I have to recruit at least six more people. Good shadowhunters. Like us" He smiled proudly to himself.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He had seen Raiden fight before. And well….. He sucked. "Well keep me posted then"

* * *

Days went by. Weeks went by and Sebastian still hadn't heard from Radien. He was starting to wonder if this was a joke or not. He hadn't told anyone anything. No yet. He wanted to wait for the right time. He didn't seem to know when the right time was though.

He sat at his desk in his large room. His legs were up, feet resting on the top of his desk. He had his arms folded across his chest. He was staring at a picture frame on his desk. He wished he was there; in the picture and not here.

Door bell rang. He just sat there. Still staring at the picture.

"Sebastian?" He heard, J'la, the maid, call.

"Yeah?" He yelled back.

"You have a visitor. A Mr. Raiden….?"

"Let him up!" He said, still no movements were made. You could hear his breathing clearly and the footsteps Radien was making down the hall.

"Hey Sebastian" Raiden knocked on the door lightly. Sebastian turned slightly to face the door. "Yeah, come in"

The first thing he saw was Radien's fair hair. Then his darkening eyes.

Sebastian stared at him, reaching for the picture frame and placing it down so you couldn't see the picture. "Hey, what's up?"

"Tonight" Raiden said sternly, not looking at the dark haired boy.

"Tonight what?"

Raiden looked at him then. His eyes were darker than a black hole, if possible. Sebastian stared at him, shocked. He finally looked at Raiden. His face was pale and he was dressed in shadowhunter gear. Head to toe.

"Tonight is it" Raiden said. "Tonight is when we attack"

Sebastian stood up slowly. "Time?"

"9pm sharp. We are meeting at the gazebo at top of the hill."

"Got it" Sebastian said. "I'm gonna put in some last minute training. See your way out?"

Raiden nodded. "Of course. Be there on time or we go without you." With that Raiden left the room, walked down the hall to the foyer, and left the house.

Sebastian waiting patiently until he knew for sure he had left. Once he heard the faint click on the knob downstairs, he sprinted down the hall to the training room.

He yanked the door open, startling his father. "Sebastian? What's wrong with you?"

"There's gonna be an attack on the Council tonight at 9pm" Sebastian said, looking on each shelf for his steele. "Damn it, where the hell did I put it?" he muttered to himself.

"What? Son, what are you talking about?" Valentine, confused and concerned expression on his face, asked.

"Dad, am I speaking Chinese?! There's gonna be an attack on the Council tonight!" Sebastian shouted, frustrated. He jumped up and down; reaching for the high shelf, where he knew for a fact his steele was up there.

"No one would be foolish enough to go against the Council" Valentine simply said.

"Bronxe Barge is!" Sebastian said, jumping up one last time and reaching his steele.

"Yes, I knew Raella was up there" He turned around to face hi father. "What are you doing just standing there? We have to warn them!"

Sebastian reached for his belt full or weapons but was caught by the arm. "Sebastian, stop it now. Stop making up thee immature stories for attention."

"I'm not doing this for attention!" Sebastian yelled at him, yanking his arm away from him. He reached for his belt again and fastened it on himself. "Why would I lie about something like this!?"

"Just like you lied about J'la and how she fell down the well in the city? Or how about when you said you weren't gonna fight another and the next day you were in one? Sebastian, how could I trust you?"

"Dad, can't you see from how I'm acting I'm not lying?" Sebastian questioned.

Valentine stared at his son with blank eyes.

Sebastian shook his head, slowly, disbelievingly. "I have to go" and walked out of the room.

* * *

He ran towards the beautiful city that was in danger. He knew he couldn't do this alone. He had a feeling, after his father that no one was going to believe him. Rushing, he looked around him. The sun was almost set. It was probably around 7:40. He had just enough time to warn them. That is, if they listened.

Once inside the glowing city, Sebastian ran to Accords Hall, where he knew the Council would be located. Passing Angel Square, he slowed his pace, especially when the Hall came into his view.

He pushed open the doors, interrupting a meeting.

"Sebastian Morgenstern." Someone said clearly.

He looked around to where his name was called. Bronxe.

"Can we help you with something, young shadowhunter?" Bronxe prompt, casually.

Catching his breath, he let go of the doors behind him letting them shut with a loud pang.

He couldn't say it now. Not with Bronxe here.

"Shadowhunter, can you speak?" Imogen said after awhile.

"Of course" Sebastian said, clearing his throat. "I – I needed to talk to—"

"Sebastian" He heard a voice behind him say. He turned around. His father was upset, he could tell. "What are you doing here?"

"Um" Sebastian looked at his father and then at the Council table. They were all watching.

"Valentine, it's about time you joined us" Imogen said, impatiently. "Is your son planning on joining us as well?"

Sebastian looked at his father. He was dressed in a long dark robe. His Council robe.

Valentine shook his head. He looked over at Sebastian. "Let me speak with him for a moment." He took Sebastian's arm forcing him outside.

"What the hell?" Sebastian said, yanking himself out of his father's grasp.

"Go home. You are embarrassing me." His father said sternly.

"Dad! Why aren't you listening to me? I'm trying to warn you about danger and you're acting like you don't even care."

"Son, I'm tired. I have a long meeting ahead of me. I don't need this now. Go home. I'll be there soon."

Sebastian face twisted to disgust. Lying?

"Is there a problem?"

Both men turned to face Imogen near the doors of the Hall.

"Yes there is!" Sebastian said almost yelling. "The city is going to be attacked tonight."

"Oh. By who exactly?" Imogen spoke with no worry in her smooth voice. Her facial expression didn't change either. Sebastian was starting to think no one was believing him. Hell, he wouldn't believe himself if he was them.

"Well I can't exactly say out loud. But you guys have to believe me." Sebastian felt he was begging for a new puppy. No one was believing him. He was alone.

Imogen shook her head slowly. "Valentine, I won't stand for this kind of behavior coming from a strong shadowhunter. If he mentions this "attack" again, I'm going to have him leave. For good. The citizens and the rest of the Council with call this treason. People will see him as a traitor if he continues with this non-sense. They will beg the Council to take him out of Idris."

Valentine nodded slowly. "I understand Imogen. Thank you." He took Sebastian's arm, roughly and forced him down the stairs of the hall. Sebastian looked back. No one. He had no one. His own god damn father wouldn't believe him.

He watched Imogen walk gracefully back into Accords Hall. She shut the large hallow doors behind her.

"That's it," Valentine said once they reached Angel Square. "One more mess up or embarrassment and you're done Sebastian."

Sebastian yanked arm out of his father's strong grasp. "What are you talking about? A mess up?" He took a step closer to his father. "You think I'm still lying? After all this?" He shook his head slowly and blinked a few times. He chuckled slightly and mumbled, "My own father"

Valentine watched as he basically hit every nerve in his son's body. He didn't know if Sebastian was trustworthy. After all these years, he didn't trust him. He didn't know if he ever could. And now, he still didn't. Now that Sebastian was standing in front of him, heart broken, he still didn't believe him. He tried but just couldn't.

The wind wisp around the trees around them. The small fountain in the middle of the square still looked beautiful after all these years. The clear water was full of colorful fish of every kind, swimming around freely. The houses and buildings around them were a deep gold color due to the set sun.

Sebastian looked up at his father. He could see the disbelief in his dark eyes. He had to make someone believe, but he had no one. Shaking his head, he ran quickly past his father back up the stairs of Accords Hall.

"Sebastian! Come back!" He heard his father's cries but ignored them.

He was going to make the Council believe him. He had nothing but his home to loose. And that was surprisingly okay for him.

Bursting the doors to the hall, each and every one of the members around the large stone table looked up surprised at him. "I know you don't want to hear it, but there is going to be an attack tonight on Alicante and I need someone to believe me. Everyone's in danger that's in the city. We have to evacuate soon or people are going to die."

Imogen stood up first and then Bronxe after.

"This is it" Imogen said loudly. "Sebastian Morgenstern, I, Imogen Herondale, forbid you ever to step foot in Idris ever again unless called upon."

His mouth dropped open. He didn't think she was serious.

Valentine jogged into the Hall in time to hear the last words of Imogen's voice.

He turned to Sebastian, his head looking down at the ground. "Let's go then" He announced.

"And Valentine?" Both Morgenstern men turned around. "You must stay."

* * *

"Are you almost packed?" Valentine stopped at Sebastian's door, peering into the empty room. There was nothing but a huge suitcase on the large bed.

"Yeah almost" Sebastian picked up the suitcase off the bed and dropped it unto the wooden floor.

He watched as his father pulled out a small silver phone and dialed a number. It was so quiet he could here the ringing on the other line.

"Jocelyn, I need you to take Sebastian." Was all his father said.


	6. Chapter 6

okay. heres chapter six. its not the one i originally wrote because i never found my usb. so i had to rewrite a whole other one which is less detailed than the one before. im sorry. i tried my best remembering everything i wrote in the other one. so enjoy and reveiw!

* * *

Previously.....

_Everyone laughed. Well, everyone besides Clary. Sebastian looked at her. She seemed distant, like she wasn't even there._

_Oh no, Sebastian thought._

_"Anyways," Alec said, cutting the conversation off. "Does everyone know what they want to eat?"_

_Clary got up suddenly and walked out of the restaurant. Everyone looked at each other at the table with confused and concerned looks._

_"Clary?" Isabelle called after her but she was already out the door. She turned back to the table of confused boys. "I'll go"_

_She started getting up when Sebastian took her hand. She turned to face him._

_"I have to go, Isabelle. Thanks though"_

_She smiled slightly and got up to let Sebastian through. "I'll be right back" he said and ran out of the restaurant._

_***_

_"What's Idris?"_

_After a long pause, Clary looked up at Sebastian. His eyebrows were furrowed together like he didn't totally comprehend what she said._

_"Are you going to answer me?" She said, getting up from the bench facing him. "What is this world I've been sheltered from my whole life?"_

_Sebastian looked at her and sighed. "I can't tell you here"_

_"Then where?" she said impatiently. She folded her arms across her tiny chest, looking at her older brother._

_"Let's go back to my dorm, come on" he said gesturing with his head to the buildings a couple of dozen feet away._

_***_

_"You think she's okay?" Isabelle asked. She silently sipped her diet coke as the boys looked at each other and shrugged._

_Alec shrugged. "It could have been anything, but I'm sure she's alright"_

_Simon looked over at Isabelle. "Izzy, she's okay. You'll see her later" He moved closer to her in the booth. "In the meantime…" He grinned while Isabelle rolled her eyes._

_"I'm sorry guys, but I'm gonna go. I feel bad."_

_"Well I'll go with you" Jace volunteered. Isabelle looked at him confused._

_"Jace? Are you heating up? Someone feel his forehead. I think he just started caring for someone besides himself" Simon said._

_Jace rolled his eyes. "Oh fuck you. I'm going back to my dorm though. I'm tired anyways." He pushed himself out of the booth and walked out of the restaurant without another single word._

* * *

Jace closed his eyes shut. He saw nothing but darkness. He attempted falling asleep a million times but it seemed his mind didn't feel like agreeing. He sighed and opened his eyes. He could see the sunlight escaping through his dark curtains; it reflected off his light ceiling. He couldn't get it out of his head. The way she just ran out of the restaurant. The way he felt that maybe he had done something wrong.

He grabbed the dark blue pillow behind him and dropped it lightly on his face. He groaned. It was so early in the day and attempting to make himself go to sleep was impossible.

He picked up the pillow off his face, sat up on his bed, and searched for the time. His clock beside his bed read 6:12PM. How was he supposed to kill five hours? He stood up, stretching his arms. Simon wouldn't be back for a while. He claimed he would be at the library, studying. He had invited Jace but he decided not to go. He hadn't been in the mood.

Shuffling his feet across the room to the miniature refrigerator, he bent down, opening it. His brows furrowed together, confused. _Why isn't there food here?_ He thought. He closed it lightly trying to remember the last time he had eaten something here. Maybe in the beginning of the year? He didn't remember. He had always gone to the vending machine down the hall. Vending Machine. Jace smiled to himself and walked out of his room, down the hall to the most heavenly thing ever thought of by man.

* * *

Isabelle skipped down the hall to her room. Her iPod earphones were blasting in her ears. Her mother had told her over and over again not to do that. That one day she was going to go deaf. Isabelle had just always shrugged and walked away.

She fumbled around in her purse for her dorm key. She could never find it in there. Sometimes she had thought of getting a smaller purse but then always talked herself out of it.

It had been hours since she had seen Clary. Of course, she had wondered where she was. After leaving the restaurant she had came straight to her dorm but Clary wasn't here. She tried the library, the coffee cart near the cafeteria, even the gym which she had despised going into ever since she had started here. Still everywhere she looked, she couldn't find the short, curly red head. She didn't want to push her either if she were to come back to the dorm. If Clary wanted to talk about it, Isabelle would listen. Simple.

She felt a sudden tap on her shoulder from behind her. She turned around, startled. But in less than a second, her startled expression changed to a goofy, flirty, smiley expression. She watched as his luscious lips moved. Once she realized he was talking to _her_, she pulled out her ear buds.

"I'm sorry. What?" She laughed a little.

He smiled at her. "I said "Have you seen Clary?""

She looked into his dark eyes. They were full of concern for his sister. She loved that.

"Um, no I haven't. Not since earlier. I tried looking for her after we left the restaurant. I couldn't find her though." She said, shrugging. "Sorry"

He nodded slowly. "It's alright. Knowing her, she's probably out somewhere drawing." He flashed his gorgeous smile at her again. "I better go"

She smiled at him, nodding slowly. Every atom in her body wanted him to stay. But she knew that he wouldn't, even if she asked.

He turned to walk away as did Isabelle back to her door. She fumbled some more to find that damn key.

"Hey"

She turned around. He was still there, smiling.

"Are you planning on doing anything right now?" His hand ran through his dark hair. He was smiling nervously.

She smiled. Did he just ask her out?

"No, not really" she said, turning her body fully to face him.

"Um, do you wanna hang out then?" He asked, looking down at the ground and then back up to see her expression. She smiled at his nervousness and nodded. "I'd like that."

That line. Such an old line. But that line would make any guy grin from ear to ear.

* * *

He swallowed the last of his Oreo bits and threw out the rapper in a near by trash can. He must confess it tasted better than anything else in the world.

He didn't feel like going back to his dorm. He knew if he did, he would be there for the rest of the day, doing absolutely nothing. He figured Alec was probably at his dorm, doing nothing anyways. Jace felt like beating Alec's ass at Madden '09.

He didn't bother calling. If Sebastian was there, they could all play then. He didn't care. Sebastian seemed like a cool guy. He was a shadowhunter as well. They had to stick together. Tell each other everything. And that's what Sebastian did once he found out Jace and Alec were ones too.

He had told the two teenage boys the whole story. How he had been so rebellious, attempting to trick Bronxe and Raiden, and getting kicked out of Idris. The whole thing.

The two boys had been speechless at first; they honestly didn't know what to say. After a while, they came back down from Mars and actually said something.

Jace turned the corner and counted down three doors until he reached the right one. He didn't bother knocking and opened the door.

"Hey Alec, I was kind of in the mood to—" Jace stopped short.

There were two figures on the medium sized couch in front of him. Not sitting though. Definitely not sitting. He knew the position too well. He had been in the position a thousand times before, with a different girl each time too.

The feminine figure on top seemed to have heard the door open and was searching fanatically for her shirt that was somewhere on the floor. Jace turned around slowly to give the girl some privacy. She was in her bra, after all.

"Uh Jace" He heard Alec say, embarrassed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Jace started, still turned around. "I was planning beating your ass at Xbox but I come here to find you making out with some girl. Speaking of the girl, is she dressed so I can turn around?"

Jace continued staring at the wall in front of him. It was a couple minutes before Alec finally answered. "Yeah, its fine"

Jace turned around slowly, wishing it didn't see the girl again half naked. _Wait. Did I just wish NOT to see her half naked? What the fuck…?_

Jace shook his head quickly and looked back at the two teenagers in front of him. "So?"

Alec glanced at the girl on his left and then at Jace. Jace studied the girl. She was tall but a bit shorter than him and Alec. She had light brown hair flowing down to mid-back. She had greenish hazel eyes that looked Jace and then glanced up at Alec. Her cheeks were a pinkish red color obviously with embarrassment. Overall, she was beautiful.

Jace raised his eyebrows, non-verbally asking for an answer.

"Jace, this is Maggie" Alec gestured to the girl standing next to him. "My girlfriend"

"Oh, so this is the infamous Jace" The girl, Maggie, took a couple of steps and shook Jace's hand.

Jace smiled politely, shaking her hand and looked at Alec. "Your whodawhatta friend?"

"Girlfriend" Maggie repeated smiling.

Jace smiled again. "Well it's about time isn't it? I was starting to get worried you were going to the other side." Jace winked at Maggie, who smiled. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Well I'll leave you two sexually frustrated teens alone to get back to what you were doing" Jace walked back to the door and glanced back and yelled, "Use a condom!" And he closed the door behind him.

Alec flopped down on the couch behind him. Maggie turned to face him, smiling slightly. "That's how you say he always acts right?"

Alec nodded slowly. "Pretty much, you just have to learn not to take his smart comments personally."

"Gotcha" She said, smiling seductively, straddling his waist. He sat up straighter and grinned, reaching for her face. Their lips met hungrily and her fingers ran through his dark hair. His hands ran down her body slowly.

She parted from him, smiling. "You do have one though, right?" she whispered.

Alec chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I do."

"Good" she said and pressed her lips back to his hungerly.

* * *

"Wait, so you think that's totally messed up too?" Sebastian said, grinning. Isabelle nodded. "Of course! Why would anyone want to stay in school all the way through the summer? President Obama is totally off on what people want. We, the students, can't be stressed all the time about school. We need our "individual time"." She smiled.

They were at a restaurant on campus, talking, eating, and getting to know each other more. The restaurant, Jimmy Cheese Dogs, was a fairly small place compared to any other restaurant on school property. They sat at a small booth at the end of the restaurant, facing each other on opposite sides of the table.

"I totally agree. It's like; 'would you want your kids at school all the time and not be able to spend time with them?' It's completely stupid. Of course schools important but too much of it will kill us." Sebastian sat back and looked at her. Every since the first day here, he had thought she was beautiful. Beyond it, if possible. Her dark hair was not straight today; it had mini waves in it framing her face just right. Her blue eyes were surrounded by a thousand long lashes. Her makeup seemed to be always perfect no matter what part of the day it was. She had a PINK shirt on that read, Green Is the New Pink. Her jeans were the perfect fit for her, tight but not skin tight.

She smiled at him and took a sip of her drink. "So new subject" Sebastian said, leaning against the table now. "You"

Isabelle looked at him, her brows furrowed together. "Me?"

Sebastian nodded. He smiled at her.

She scrunched her nose and shrugged. "Well I'm 16 and female" She grinned as Sebastian laughed. "I was born here in New York. I lived with my parents, Alec and Jace before coming here. I have a cat named Church," Sebastian gave her a questioning look. "Don't ask." She said simply, smiling. "I'm a—"

"Shadowhunter" Sebastian finished. Isabelle's eyes widened.

"What?"

"A Shadowhunter. Nephilim. Kill demons. You know, that good stuff"

Her eyes grew wider. She didn't know what to say.

He grinned watching her expression change. He leaned forward and whispered, "I'm one too"

Isabelle narrowed her eyes. "Prove it."

He shrugged. "Fine," He got up from the booth, stuffed his hand in his pocket taking out a ten dollar bill and placing it on the table. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Isabelle asked, gathering her things and following him outside the small restaurant.

"My room"

* * *

Jace's golden hair matched his eyes as he stared out at the river. He was about twenty-five feet away but it felt like miles. There was barely anyone besides the water. The river was a beautiful reflection of the sky; blue and white colors.

Jace had always liked this river for some reason. It had always calmed him whenever he was upset or when he missed home and needed comforting.

He walked to the edge of the water. He smiled, stuffing his cold fingers into his jean pockets. It was always colder near the water, Jace realized. He knew he learned about it once in school. It was long gone in his memory now.

He glanced back at the small maple tree. There was the petite red head that he couldn't get out of his mind for some reason. She was staring at notebook that was sitting on her lap. Pencil in hand, she lowered it to the paper and then stopped. She shook her head and brought the pencil back up near her face. He grinned, watching her.

She looked up suddenly. She looked straight at him. He waved at her, making her blush. He grinned again and looked back out unto the water. He didn't know if it would be alright to go over there and just talk to her. Maybe to see what was wrong earlier.

He took a deep breath and turned around.

She was laughing, looking at him. He gave her a questioning look.

"Are you stalking me?" she yelled to him.

He looked down at the ground, laughing. "Not yet, no"

She grinned. He could see from where he was standing, which was about fifteen feet, her green eyes were sparkling. He took this chance to walk over there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, towering over her. She looked up from where she was sitting. "I should ask you the same thing. I don't see any hot girls around."

Jace gave her another questioning look, smiling.

"Isabelle tells me things. Plus all the stares you get from girls kind of clued me in as well. You're a player."

Jace gave a light laugh and looked out unto the water. He could sense her looking at him.

"You're kind of in the way" She said, finally.

"Of?" he asked, looking back at her. Well, down at her.

"I'm drawing. You're in the way of the water." She said, resting her pencil on her pad.

"Isn't drawing water like drawing a horizontal line across the paper? I don't think you need to look at the lake to do that."

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously, you don't know what good drawing is."

"I obviously don't. Probably good I didn't take Drawing and Painting, huh?"

She shrugged. "I guess." Clary looked down at the pad and closed it gently. She stuffed it in her bag and grabbing her bag with her, stood up and started walking away.

"Hey," He called, rushing after her. "What are you doing? I didn't mean it if I offended you or anything."

She turned around. "No, you didn't. I just felt like leaving is all."

He raised an eye brow. "Without saying goodbye?"

She nodded. "Yeah"

"I thought we were friends…" Jace said not finishing his sentence. He looked at her, confused.

"Well, if you're my friend, you'll leave me alone. I'm too confused right now and I'll just complicate everything for you. Hell, it's even complicated for me and it's my life!"

Her eyes widened after she finished. "Sorry, I- that wasn't supposed to come out. I-Sorry." She said. She turned around quickly and ran towards the campus. Jace watched her go without another word.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is basically a filler chapter for the next one, which I promise you all will love. The next chapter will also have so Jace/Clary. But anyways, in this chapter you sort of learn more about Maggie, but just a little. You'll learn everything about her later on. She's an interesting character. So please review and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas, share them with me. Thanks!

DISCLAMIER: I still own nothing. Sadly.

* * *

Clary opened her eyes slowly. Were the past four days just a figment of her imagination? She sat up on her bed, looking around her. The room looked normal. Isabelle wasn't here; her bed made.

Shadowhunters? She had to have dreamt it all.

What time was it? What day was it?

Panicking, she searched for her phone which would have the answer. Finding it under her pillow, she touched the screen. Her eyes widened. Wednesday April 29th? She hadn't been to school in three days. Why hadn't someone woken her up? How come she didn't wake up?

Clary jumped out of bed, looking around. Where were her things? Her book bag? Her textbooks?

"What the fuck is going on?" Clary said. It was barely above a whisper.

"Clary?"

She turned to face the owner of the voice. Isabelle.

Clary got up quickly from the ground and stood in front of the tall girl. "Isabelle, what is going on? Why have I been sleeping for three days? Why hasn't anyone woken me up? Why couldn't _I_ wake up?"

Isabelle looked at her, slightly confused. "Why are you awake?"

"What do you mean?" Clary was confused herself.

"You aren't supposed to be awake" Isabelle said, shaking her head. She pulled out her bejeweled cell phone out of her oversized purse and dialed a number. Clary watched her, folding her arms across her chest.

"Isabelle, what is going on?" Clary begged. She wanted answers. She needed them.

Isabelle ignored her, placing her purse on her bed, phone still glued to ear. "Hey, she's awake" Isabelle listened for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Okay bye"

She snapped the phone shut and tossed it on her bed. Placing her hands on her hips, she stared at Clary.

"Please Isabelle" Clary whispered. Isabelle shook her head slightly. "I can't. Not yet anyways"

"Then when?" Clary exclaimed. "Another three days from now?"

There was a knock at their door. Clary looked at Isabelle questioningly. Isabelle said nothing, walking to the door and opening it.

Sebastian, Alec and a girl Clary didn't know walked in. Sebastian walked up to her, grabbing her arms. He looked in her eyes. "Clary, you okay?"

"No! No one is telling me what's going on!" Clary said yanking herself from her brother. Clary looked past her brother at Alec and the girl he was holding hands with.

"Clary, I'm Maggie" The girl said, smiling. "I know you're probably wondering what the hell is going on but you have to understand something…"

Clary didn't say anything, folding her arms across her chest. Maggie nodded to Alec who took Maggie's purse off her shoulder and put it on the small couch near Clary's side of the room.

"I'm a warlock," She went on. "My brother, Magnus, put a spell on you under special authority. They want to remain nameless." Clary watched as Alec took out a small bottle from the purse and gave it to Maggie. "This potion is the one my brother gave you. It is called soporific. It makes you sleep for a certain amount of time and not wake up until another spell is put on you to do so."

Clary looked at her confused. "But I woke up on my own…"

"That's the thing," Maggie said, giving the bottle back to Alec. He took it carefully and put it back into the purse. "Only shadowhunters can wake up without the power of a spell."

"So this was a test?" Sebastian asked. He clearly didn't know what was going on.

Maggie nodded. "So the result is that Clary is a shadowhunter, just like you." She said referring to Sebastian. "So under the Clave's order someone must train and teach her about the history of Idris and how you all became."

Clary looked dumbfounded. "I have to do what?" She shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no. I was perfectly fine before coming here! Why now am I being pulled into this world I know nothing of?"

Maggie shrugged. "That I can't answer. I'm only a Downworlder."

Clary groaned and sat down on her bed. Sebastian sat next to her. "Clary, it's alright. All you have to do is learn and practice. It isn't hard. I've been doing it all my life."

"That's it." Clary said, looking at him. "You've been doing it all your life. You're a pro. I on the other hand…" She trailed off looking up at the crowd in her room. Isabelle was lying on her bed, talking to Maggie. Alec was off to the side, watching them.

They probably just wanted to give them space. Clary respected that.

"You know what? I'm gonna go for a walk" Clary said, standing up from the bed, quickly. "I need to think."

Sebastian nodded, understandingly. "Alright, just be careful."

She smiled slightly, grabbing her phone off her pillow. She slipped on her Ugg boots and walked out of the room, looking like she had just woken up. But honestly, she didn't care.

* * *

Jace watched Simon carefully. "You know," He said. "It's not good to do that"

Simon turned around to look at Jace. "Do what?"

"That," Jace said pointing. "What you're doing."

"Shave my arms?"

Jace nodded. "It's actually sort of creepy too."

Simon rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses higher on the crown of his nose. "Well my coach said it will help me swim faster."

Jace placed the magazine down he was holding and sat up on his bed. "How do you even see anything in the water? You're half blind if your glasses merely slid off."

Simon shrugged. "I have no idea" He turned his back to Jace and continued sliding the razor across his arm. "Let's stop talking about my arms. It's a little weird."

"Talking about your arms is weird? Dude, I'm watching you shave them. That's beyond the highest level of weirdness."

Simon shook his head slightly, laughing. "Well, it will make me swim better."

"Oh and don't forget the part, where your arms will be silkily smooth too."

Simon rolled his eyes. Jace could be so stupid sometimes. "Go occupy yourself with something. You're interrupting my concentration."

"Your concentration? To shave?" Jace shook his head and looked up to the ceiling. "Help me Lord."

"Okay. That's it!" Simon turned around. "Leave!" He pointed to the door. Jace looked appalled. "What? You want me to leave?" Jace grinned at Simon's reaction.

"If you don't leave, I will" Simon said.

Jace shook his head. "No, the pleasure is mine." He got up from the bed, walking past Simon to the door. He opened the door and stopped, turning around. "You wouldn't want anyone seeing you're smooth as a baby bottom arms."

Simon gave him a look. Jace grinned. "I'm leaving now. But just incase you leave the room, make sure you wear a long sleeve shirt."

He closed the door quickly before he could see Simon's reaction. God, he loved bugging him.

Jace walked to the end of the hall where the exit of the building was. Through the clear door he could see a small redhead making her way across the court. Jace narrowed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. His mind tended to play tricks on him and especially lately. It was her.

Jace didn't know if going up to her would be a good thing. He hadn't talked to her since her little meltdown and then Alec's girlfriend's brother had given her some type of potion to put her asleep. Apparently, their father had wanted to do it even though no one was supposed to know.

He opened the glass door and followed her casually. He jogged at first seeing she was a ways away. But once coming into a clear view of her, he slowed. She looked a mess. Her hair was in a ponytail, curly and messy. She was wearing a white tank top with baggy college sweats. The bottoms of her sweats were tucked in lazily in her brown boots. Basically, she looked like she had just woken up. Jace smiled. By the way she was walking; it didn't seem she even cared. He liked that.

Getting closer, he decided to take a chance and call her name. He'd probably look like a total stalker to her. He laughed lightly at himself.

She turned around quickly, tensed. She relaxed when she realized it was him. She stopped walking for him to catch up to her,

"Hey" He said, smiling when he finally reached her.

She smiled back, looking down at the ground.

"Look what happened the other day, it was okay. I understand. I didn't tell anybody."

She looked up at him with blank eyes. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "Who am I to tell anybody else what happened?"

She shrugged. "Okay"

Jace smiled slightly. She seemed distant, like she was thinking about something. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you alright?"

Clary shrugged without looking at him or his eyes. Jace looked down at her. He knew what he was going to say next was something he would never say. Ever. Until now.

"Do you want to talk about it? Whatever it is." Jace offered.

She looked up at him, confused. "What did you just ask me?"

Jace sighed rolling his eyes. "Okay, I tried. I offered. Let's make fun of Jace for caring."

Clary laughed slightly. "It was surprising, yes. But yet very sweet." She looked at him funny. "Are you okay?"

Now Jace laughed. "I'm fine. Remember we were talking about you?"

"Yeah right" Clary folded her arms across her chest, smiling.

"Jace!"

He groaned slightly. He knew that voice. It was a voice he didn't want to have to do anything with. He turned around slowly to face Jenna.

She bounced her way to Jace and Clary, her face turning into a face of disgust when seeing Clary. Her over sized breast bounced in the air, tempting to maybe burst out. Her hair, the color obviously fake, was straight and bouncing in the air as she did. Her makeup was perfect, none of it sweating off or messed up. "Jaceypoo" She cooed, walking up to him and touching his shoulder.

Jace moved back a step, avoiding her hand. "Jenna"

Her brows furrowed for a second but then she grinned. "You know I was thinking," She said walking closer to him. "We could go back to my place and… you know." Her grinned became wider.

Jace frowned. "I have other plans Jenna, sorry" He then turned to face Clary, grabbing her by the arm. He started walking away, taking Clary along with him.

Clary turned around to see the girl's reaction. She was furious. Clary grinned but was a little confused at the same time. She turned back around to see where Jace was leading her. "I think I can walk myself, Wayland." She said a little annoyed.

He stopped and let go of her. "Sorry, I just needed to get away from her."

Clary snorted. "Didn't feel like having sex with her this time?"

Jace chuckled, shaking his head. "Clary, please. You're making me sound a man whore."

She rolled her eyes. "From what I've heard, you are one."

Starting to walk, Jace turned to face her. "You shouldn't always believe what you hear."

She followed him, trying to catch up with his long strides. "What if what I hear comes from your sister?"

"Isabelle doesn't know anything. She _thinks_ she does."

"So how many girls have you slept with?"

"I doubt that's any of your business."

"It isn't. But you would have proven your point."

He stopped and looked at her. "My point?"

"Your point that you aren't a man whore?" She looked at him. "Wow, you're so forgetful."

Jace smiled. "I guess I am. But I'm surely not a man whore I can tell you that, truthfully."

She smiled. "Whatever you say." Clary looked around them. They somehow ended up near the river where she had had her breakdown. She frowned slightly. "What are we doing here?"

"I want to show you something." He smiled taking her hand and leading her to the woods on the other side of the small river.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry for taking like two months to update. You know the usual, with school and all. I'm probably failing two of my classes. But you know you guys seem more important. haha. Well there's chapter 8. It's ALL Jace/Clary time. Yaaay. So please Review. I love getting them. Bye!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the characters of my own imagination. Sadly.**

* * *

_Clary looked around them. They somehow ended up near the river where she had had her breakdown. She frowned slightly. "What are we doing here?"_

"_I want to show you something." He smiled taking her hand and leading her to the forest on the other side of the small river. _

Clary looked around them as Jace lead her to someplace he wanted to show her. She didn't see anything unusual except for not even see any people. People were always at the river. But not today.

Jace stopped turning to her. Clary breathed in a gulp of air. She didn't have the best lung capacity in the world.

"Close your eyes" he said.

"What? Why?" She asked. "Are you going to take me to some place where you sell people into prostitution or slavery for money?"

Jace laughed. "No, just trust me. Don't you?"

She looked at him. It was dark around them, so she couldn't quite see his golden eyes. His hand was still holding her wrist, but gently. She nodded. "Yeah"

"Okay then, close your eyes."

Clary did as he said, hoping she wasn't going to trip over a branch on the ground. "If I look like I'm going to trip or fall, warn me?"

"I will" Jace said, watching her. He stared at her for a couple of seconds as they walked. She was biting her bottom lip, anxiously. It took everything for him not to just kiss her then.

The Before Jace would have and not cared. But This Jace does care. He didn't want to loose her as a friend if he were to make that mistake. If she didn't feel the same way, well, let's say rejection is a bitch.

He walked slowly now, making sure Clary didn't fall. He held her arm, firmly yet with no force either. Walking, he lifted a low branch and did the same for Clary, and that's when he saw it. He hadn't been here since two years ago. It still looked the same though. He smiled to himself.

It was a little cave near the bank of the river. He used to sit there and just think. There were two big boulders opposite each other inside. He led himself and Clary to the little cave, cautiously. There were thousands of vines with white flowers inside the cave. It looked beautiful. As it did before too.

"Open your eyes" Jace whispered behind her.

Clary opened them as he said and inhaled shocked. "Oh my god…" She took a step closer. "It's beautiful, Jace!" She said turning back around to face him.

He walked to where she was. "Yeah I know. I used to come here all the time."

"And do what exactly? I don't see any girls here?" She smiled.

He rolled his eyes, smiling. "To think."

She nodded and looked back to the flowers. "They're so pretty."

_Not as pretty as you._

He sat down on one boulder watching her with the flowers. He knew this would be a good idea to bring her here.

After a couple of minutes, she sat down next to him on the boulder. From their view, they could see the school on the other side of the river. There is where everyone was. Clary could see the faint shadows of people walking. They looked so small from here.

"So what's new?" he asked. He couldn't think of anything else. Demon got your tongue?

She shrugged. "A lot, I guess." She glanced at him. She wondered if he knew. "This might sound a little weird but have you ever heard of Shadowhunters before?"

He looked at her then. He knew she knew. But she probably didn't know he was one as well. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's sort of weird. Apparently, I'm one and just never knew it."

"How'd you find that out?"

"This test Alec's girlfriend did. She's a warlock? Wizard? I don't remember. You probably think I sound crazy or maybe deranged."

Jace shook his head. "No, I don't. Considering the fact, I'm a shadowhunter too. If I wasn't, I'd be running through the woods by now screaming about how crazy you were." He glanced at her and then towards the school. "It would have made first page on the school newspaper. Finally a good story." He looked at her. She looked shocked.

"Wait," She said, slowly. "You said you're one too?"

He nodded. "Since birth, I guess."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think it was that important. Plus, we aren't supposed to tell other mundanes."

"Mundanes?" She asked, confused.

"Do you not read the dictionary?"

"I missed today's definition."

"Well the dictionary's definition is pertaining to everyday life. Our definition just means humans. Pure humans, no cross breeds."

"Oh," She said quietly. "So like Simon? Unless he's one too."

"No, Simon isn't a Shadowhunter and he doesn't know anything. We plan to keep it that way too."

"Isn't that dangerous for him?"

Jace shrugged. "It can be."

"Do you know any of the history of "our kind"?" She asked. "I'm supposed to learn it or whatever."

"Yeah, every Shadowhunter knows. Well aside from you, of course." He smiled a little as Clary rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm not the greatest story teller in the world, so don't grade me on it." He grinned. "Okay well, it was thousands of years ago. There was an angel named Raziel. He mixed his own blood with the blood of humans, for some reason. I guess he wanted to create a new race. And he did, called Nephilim. Sort of like a human-angel hybrid. We are supposed to be invisible so mundanes don't see us, but there are these things called runes."

Clary placed her elbow on her knee, chin in palm, listening intently to Jace as he spoke. As he did, he kept looking out onto the water, unable to look at her for some reason. Her eyebrow furrowed together for a couple of moments.

"Runes are sort of like tattoos. But each rune has a special power and when that rune is somewhere on your skin, the power effects you."

Clary thought of the first day she saw Jace and noticed the tattoo on his upper back. She wondered what that rune did.

"Just like everyone else, Shadowhunters are to obey a set of laws. Ours is found in the Gray Book. The book was given to us by the Angel. It basically tells us our calling and what us, as Shadowhunters, must do. We are supposed to protect people, humans and others alike, from demons that travel everywhere, destroying everything in their paths most of the time.

But there are other people in our world called Downworlders. They are human-demon crossbreeds. But most aren't so bad. Humans know them as vampires, faeries, werewolves, and like Alec's girlfriend, warlocks."

"Wait, wait, wait a second. Did you say vampires? And werewolves? So they're real?" She interrupted shocked.

"Yeah, except don't go telling the media that. They'd have a ball with that."

Clary smiled, urging him to keep going.

"The Silent Brothers are a mysterious group of men in our world that keep a record of every Shadowhunter ever born. They also hold the three objects the Angel Raziel gave to us, his children. The three objects are a sword, a cup, and a mirror. They are called the Mortal Instruments. Us as Nephilim must also protect the Mortal Instruments."

Jace looked at her finally. "And I think that's about it. I summarized it."

She blinked. "Wow"

He nodded slightly. "You know we better go…"

"But why? It's so quiet. I can actually think here."

"That's why I loved coming here."

"Loved? Past tense?" She asked.

"You must be acing English" He commented. "Yeah, past tense. This is the first time in about two years that I've been here."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know. Just haven't had the time I guess" He looked back unto the water.

Clary opened her mouth to say something.

"Don't say it." Jace said quickly.

"Say what?" She asked.

"What you were going to say."

"How the hell did you know what I was going to say?" Clary looked at him, weirdly. "Oh my god, are you psychic too?"

He turned and laughed at her. "No, that I am not, surprisingly."

She smiled. "Well I wouldn't doubt it."

"What are you saying?"

"Well obviously anything is possible. Vampires and werewolves are real. So are faeries, which are my favorite by the way." She shrugged. "Maybe miracles do happen and things happen for a reason unlike what most people think. You know what I'm saying?"

He nodded. "I guess you're right. It's possible. But I know for a fact I'm not psychic. And faeries aren't that great either. Believe me."

"Why do you say that? Are they bad or something?" She asked confused. She studied Jace for a minute. The sun was setting so it was getting darker by the minute, but she could still see his face clearly. His golden eyes looked away from her unto the water. His skin complexion looked perfect still, a light golden color. His blond hair was slightly wavy and maybe a little longer than Sebastian's, she noticed.

"Not necessarily _bad_. It's just if you're not careful, they can trick you very easily." He explained. "I think Isabelle dated one once. Ask her about it."

It was quiet for a couple of minutes. It was half awkward, half comfortable. It couldn't be explained.

"I haven't sleep with every girl here, you know." Jace suddenly said. Clary looked at him, a little confused. "Huh?"

He looked at her, serious. "I haven't slept with every girl in our school. Not even half. Actually not even a fourth of the girls."

She tried to find maybe a hint of amusement or maybe anything else in his eyes, but all she saw was that he was serious. She didn't say anything.

"I've only had sex with… three girls here? That's it. I don't know why people blow it out of proportion like that. I'm not a guy that sleeps around. I just… I don't know…"

"Flirt a lot?" She finished for him.

He nodded. "You can say that." He looked at her again. "You believe me?"

"Sure," She said. "I'm just trying to figure out why you bothered telling me."

Jace shrugged. His shoulders looked muscular, Clary noticed. His shirt was tightening around his shoulders as he sat with his elbows on his knees. His fists were holding each other, in a ball.

She grinned. "Jace Wayland, do you actually care about what I think?" Her heart started racing.

He gave her this look and laughed. "Of course not. I was just clarifying things is all."

"Liar." She said simply. She looked out unto the water. It was much darker now. She could barely see the other side of the river. Even then there wasn't much to see. There was only two…maybe four people there.

He moved closer to her, their knees barely touching. "What if I do?" It was slightly above a whisper.

She smiled slightly. "I don't know. What if you do? What would that mean?" It had a hint of sarcasm in it, but most of it was serious. He must have realized it because he grinned.

They faces moved closer to each other.

"You tell me Clarissa Morgenstern," He said quietly. They're inches apart, maybe less. And then when their lips barely brushed, Clary's cellphone went off.

Jace groaned and Clary sighed as she took out her phone from her pocket. It was Sebastian. Of course.

She touched the screen to connect the call and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Clary? Hey, where are you?" She heard Sebastian's voice on the other line. He sounded concerned. He always seemed to be now a days. About the whole Shadowhunter thing, no doubt.

"Walking around. Why?" She asked. He was always so worried about her. He needs to take a chill pill and relax. Maybe find something to occupy him.

"I was just wondering. You left about four hours ago."

Has it really been that long? Was she was Jace that long?

"Oh well, I'm going back to my room now." She announced both to Sebastian and Jace. Jace looked at her and nodded. She watched as he stood up and stretched his arms. As he lifted his arms the shirt went along with it. Clary saw the hem of his boxers. They were red and green.

_My God, he is hot._ She thought, blocking out Sebastian's voice.

"Clary? Hello, Clary?" She heard him.

"Oh, what?" She said back to him.

Jace turned around, grinning. He had a feeling she was watching him.

Sebastian sighed. "I said, okay."

That's it? What the fuck.

"Okay, see you then" And with that she hung up the call.

"Why are you smiling like that?" She asked him, standing up and stretching as well. She made sure to stretch her arms high enough so her shirt went up like his did. She saw his eyes went to stomach, the piece of skin that was showing. She grinned this time now. He stared there for what seemed like forever and then looked up at her.

"No reason." He smiled wider this time.

"Okay, so let's go then" She said, walking past him and almost falling into the water. Jace grabbed her arm to steady her.

"You should really watch where you're going instead of trying so hard to make a good exit." He said. Clary could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh whatever Wayland" She said and continued walking, watching to make sure she didn't try killing herself again in front of Jace.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I know you all probably want to kill me right now. I'M SORRY. I kept you guys waiting so long! Blame school, I beg you. I hate it, but I need my diploma so I guess it doesnt matter what I hate, right? But here's chapter 9 (finally!). Please review and give me feed back. I love opening my e-mail and finding that every 23 e-mails I have are all from fanfiction. It brightens my day. And for Taking It Slow, I'm writing a new chapter now. Be patient with me? I have midterms coming up and I really wouldnt want to fall them. Considering if I do, I get my privlegdes taken away. A.K.A. my cell, iPod AND computer. And THAT wouldn't be good. But review! I love you guys.

* * *

It had been a week. A week at Clary had found out she was a Shadowhunter. Since then, her life had changed. She wasn't the same girl she was a month ago. She might have looked the same on the outside, but in the inside she surely wasn't. It felt so weird. Why was she figuring this out now?

Everything was so much harder now. School work. Relationships. It seemed like everything in her life had a new weight on it, stressing her out even more. Not to mention she had new school work due to the order of some guy in the Council. She didn't want to get involved. She felt it was easier to do it then to just argue about it.

Why couldn't this happen after she graduated high school? It was only a year away. It would have been so much easier. She wouldn't have school stressing her out as much. She could have spent all her time on this, the Shadowhunter stuff.

Clary pulled the shirt over her head and walked into the bathroom. She picked up the brush to brush her hair into soft curls.

Plus with all this, she was still missing home. She had spoken to her mother two days ago after school. Her mother explained another story to her which had confused her even more.

Clary sighed and once finished, put the brush down. She walked out of the bathroom, staring out the window of her bedroom. She grinned.

Standing outside was Jace. He was grinning as well. His golden hair was softly blowing in the wind. He was moving his hand, as of to rush her. Clary quietly mouthed, _hold on_, and rushed to get her sneakers on.

She had seen Jace the other day in English class. After all, they sat next to each other. But since last week, when they had almost kissed, they had spent more and more time with each other. Though they hadn't talked about what almost happened.

Whenever they couldn't be together though, he would call or text her. It made her feel important. But now, with all this happening, she didn't think she was ready for a relationship. Plus Jace was still a player. He had to do something to prove he wasn't anymore to her.

Grabbing her cell phone and keys off the dresser, she rushed out of her room and out the building. Jace was waiting for her outside the door. He greeted her with a hug.

"Hey you" He said, while they hugged.

She grinned, her arms around his neck. "Hey" she said quietly.

He leaned back to see her face, his arms still around her waist. They weren't together. She knew that. He knew that. Many people had asked them when they were either walking around together or individually. They had always said no. But both teenagers knew they wanted that to be.

"Ready?" He asked, smiling. She nodded feeling a sudden breeze, shivering. Why hadn't she checked the temperature outside before leaving? Even though it was the beginning of May, it was still a little cold. Especially for a short sleeve shirt.

"Are you cold?" Jace asked.

Clary nodded again. "Yeah, let me go inside real quick to get a jacket."

Jace was going to offer his. Something he had seen in the movies a million of times before. It seemed every time the guy in the movie had done it, he always got the girl in the end.

"Okay, I'll go with you." He said, instead. He didn't want to push. They were such good friends now. He didn't want to wreck it.

She opened the door to the building, Jace following. They walked in silence until she reached her door. She took her key out, unlocking the door, and opening it.

Jace looked around as they both walked in. Jace hadn't remembered ever being in her room. Maybe he had and just didn't remember. It was so neat and clean, except for Isabelle's side, of course. On her side, there were clothes on her bed and desk chair; shoes falling out of the closet. On Clary's side, there was nothing but cleanliness. So like Clary, Jace thought. Her bed was made, pillows nice and neat. Closet door was closed, but even in there it was probably spotless. Her desk was even neat, her books on top of each other. Jace shook his head in disbelief as he sat down on her bed.

"Did a hurricane hit just Isabelle's side of the room or do you just have OCD?"

Clary smiled, walking over to her closet and opening it. Jace was right. Spotless. "Oh both," she said, grabbing a gray jacket from Hollister off its hanger. "But mostly the hurricane theory. Isabelle is so lazy when it comes to cleaning her side of the room."

Jace knew quite well Isabelle hated cleaning unless she was in the mood. It was actually funny when they were back at home at the Institute. Isabelle would wine and groan when her mother had told her it was time to clean up her room.

He chuckled slightly, watching Clary close her closet door. She shrugged on the jacket and zipped it up half way. She looked at Jace, a little confused. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing that jacket looks familiar for some reason."

Clary shrugged. "Well Hollister is pretty popular. You've probably seen it on one of your ex's." Clary smiled. She loved teasing him about his ex's.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Are you ready?" He asked impatiently.

"Stop being impatient," She snapped, smiling. She walked over to him. "So what are we doing today anyways?"

Jace shrugged. "Whatever you want"

"Oh, lay the responsibility on me why don't you?" Clary said, dramatically.

He grinned. "Well I surely don't want that responsibility."

"Obviously," She said. She looked to the door. "What to get going?"

"If you want to" Jace aid, shrugging.

"Then get off your lazy butt so we can go." She said smiling. Jace did as she ordered, towering over her. She walked towards the door, opening it. "So Isabelle told me about this place on campus that's really cool. Want to go?"

She looked back at him. He was staring at her. "Jace?"

He moved his head slightly, surprised and just a bit embarrassed. "What happened…?"

Clary shook her head, smiling. "Let's go."

* * *

"You know, now that I look back, I guess I always suspected it."

Jace looked up at her from his food. That was usually a miracle for Jace. "What do you mean?"

Clary shrugged, her mouth full. She swallowed before speaking. "Like this whole shadow hunter thing," She said quietly. "I knew I wasn't normal. I always felt I wasn't like the other girls and now I know why." She picked up a fry off her plate and dipped it in ketchup.

"I know what you mean," Jace said. "Well sort of. My parents always told me I was special."

"Well so have mine but I didn't think they meant it as 'oh you're a shadow hunter' kind of special" Clary said. She ate a fry and looked at Jace. He was staring outside the window next to them. She looked out to see what he was staring at and found a group of girls, giggling and waving. Clary sighed.

"Your fan group is here." She said mumbled.

"I wasn't looking at that." Jace said, looking up at Clary and then outside the window. Clary looked out the window again trying to look at everything besides the group of girls that kept getting bigger every second.

Clary scanned the library and the cafeteria next to it. She scanned the faces of now familiar students. She stopped suddenly. "Nooo" She whispered.

"Well, unless our eyes are deceiving us…" Jace stopped, taking a bite of his burger.

"But—that—When?!" Clary said, pointing outside the window. There, where she was pointing was Sebastian and Isabelle holding hands. "I'm his sister. He should have told me! _She_ would have told me!"

"Yeah and Isabelle's my sister. She obviously didn't tell me." Jace stuffed another fry into his mouth and took out his cell phone. He pressed some buttons on his phone and then put it away.

"What did you just do?"

Jace shrugged not looking at Clary. "Last time I checked, darling, what I do on my phone doesn't concern you."

Clary ignored him and looked out to her brother and her new best friend. Isabelle was looking up at him and grinning. Sebastian was laughing; his eyes close to being closed. They were both holding hands.

Then, like there was a sudden shock going through his body, Sebastian jumped slightly. He detangled his and Isabelle's hands and took out his phone. Clary quickly glanced back at Jace, who was watched as well. Jace, though, was still stuffing his face.

After looking at his phone, Sebastian looked around as if he had missed a turn in walking. Then he looked at the window where Jace and Clary were eating. Sebastian's and Clary's eyes locked for a minute until she turned away back to Jace.

"What did you say to him?" Clary demanded.

"Nothing," Jace said after taking a gulp of brown liquid from his glass. "Boy stuff: girls, condoms, working out, sports, that sort of thing."

Clary rolled her eyes. "You're an ass."

"I've been told many times before yet it still hasn't fazed me." Jace said, stretching his arms up to the ceiling. Clary looked down at her food and made a face of disgust. "Well, I'm going to take it that you're done eating?"

Clary nodded, pushing her plate away from herself. Jace signaled the waitress over and asked for the bill, politely. Clary looked out the window again, not able to find her brother nor her friend. Odd.

"Thank you Ma'am." Jace said, handing her the black pocket folder, inside the bill and cash to pay for it. The middle-aged waitress took it, gladly, saying her thank you's and goodbye's. Jace and Clary got up from the table and walked out of the restaurant into the cool air. "Is it me or did it get colder?" Clary asked shivering.

Jace shrugged. "I'm pretty sure it's the weather, not you."

"Thank you captain obvious."

They walked until they reached Jace's dorm building. They both walked into the warm building and to Jace's room.

"Hey buddy boy" Simon said, looking up from his laptop. He looked surprised to see Clary. "Oh hey Clary,"

She waved at him, smiling. Jace closed the door behind her and shrugged off his jacket, hanging it up in his closet.

"What's up Simon?" Jace said, walking over to his bed and collapsing on top of it. Clary stood there, still with her jacket on.

"Working on my English paper. Fucking Shakespeare. All this guy was about was sex anyways. Why the hell do we have to learn about him and the stories he decided to write one night he was alone and horny?"

Clary smiled. Jace laughed. "Only God knows. But maybe you should take that paper out to the library, huh buddy?"

Simon looked up at Jace. "Why?" Simon then turned his gaze to Clary, a slow grin spreading across his face. "Ohhhh, alright. I'll be leaving now then."

Clary gave Jace a look. Jace looked back at her, grinning, lifting his arms up as of to surrender.

Simon packed his laptop in his book bag, quickly, along with his notebook and a folder. He slinged his bag on his shoulder and looked back at Jace. "Just incase," He said, walking backwards to the door. "Look in my underwear drawer!"

"Oh heavenly Lord" Clary mumbled, taking off her jacket.

"Bye Simon." Jace said, rolling his eyes, smiling.

Simon laughed, closing the door behind him. Clary gave Jace another look of annoyance. Jace grinned innocently. "Time for some learning, yes?"

After an hour or so of some more of the history of Idris and Shadowhunters, Clary sighed, closing her notebook. "I think its time for a break" She announced looking up at Jace.

He looked at her. "Do you think we have time to? You have so much you need to learn still."

Clary sighed, falling back into Jace's pillows. She was lying next to him, their arms almost touching. "But I need a break or my brain won't process everything. That is if you don't give it time to."

Jace looked at her and laughed. "Okay, fine. Break time."

Clary grinned happily. "Finally! This stuff is so boring."

Jace looked over at her again. "Yeah sort of is. But it's interesting too, how we came to be and everything."

This surprised Clary. Jace didn't seem the type to say something like that. She smiled. "If you think about it that way, then yeah, it is."

He smiled at her, quickly and turned away.

Ever since it happened, she had been thinking about the kiss for a week now. She didn't know how to bring it up into conversation, but she wondered if he had done it on purpose. Surprisingly, he hadn't brought it up and she didn't think he was going to any time soon. She needed to know though.

"Jace?"

"Mmm?" He faced her again.

She looked at him closely. His golden eyes were bright and watching her. His blond wavy hair looked as if it had been professionally done. His muscles in his jaw were set firmly, waiting for her to respond. He looked like a model to be in a fashion magazine. Clary blinked once. "Um, I forgot."

Jace grinned. "Did you?"

Clary nodded, like a six year old. "I'll remember, sometime from now."

"Okay" He said, turning back to the book on his lap.

She needed to know if he had feelings for her. She was so confused. It's like middle school all over again.

She opened her mouth and closed it again. She wouldn't have a chance with him anyways. It was probably an accident that some wiz kid could prove was a scientific mistake. The pulls of gravity and…the way their lips touched. For that mere second.

_STOP_, she told herself. _He is sort of a player. Remember that. You don't want that._

She turned back to her notebook, picking it up again along with her pen.

"What are you doing?" He asked, slightly confused. "Didn't you just ask for a break?"

Clary shrugged. "My brain is sort of discombobulated right now…"

"So your going to study some more?" Jace asked. "Does that even make sense?"

Clary laughed. "Wait, that didn't. Sorry. I'm just, my head is so…" She used her hands to gesture her head getting bigger. She sighed, watching Jace smile at her. "I need to lay down."

But before she even could, Jace moved closer to her, grabbing her face, gently. "Maybe this will help?" He whispered. Their lips were literally an inch apart before he crashed his lips into hers. It was slow and sweet, something Clary wouldn't except from Jace. He tasted like… like… candy apples?

Clary combed her fingers into his golden hair as Jace put his left hand on her hip. The kiss quickened and deepened as Jace snaked his other hand around her neck. Clary's heart was racing. It felt as if it were to explode out of her chest any second.

He kissed her slowly now and then broke away. He was grinning like a mad man.

"Oh, wow." He said, regaining his breath.

Well, that sure answered Clary's question.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** This is a _really_ short chapter and I'm sorry! But its part of the plan. I needed this to happen before I could go any further. But don't forget to review. More reviews equal faster update! hehe :D

* * *

"Clary…" She moved slightly. "Clary, wake up." She stirred again but didn't wake. Half asleep, she still heard the person sigh. "Clary, come on." The voice sounded so familiar to her. "Wakey wakey sunshine." The voice said. Guy. Definitely a guys' voice. But who's?

She suddenly felt a hard poke on her left cheek. Her eyes snapped open and she was staring into gold ones. "Oh when I poke you is when you wake up," He said, annoyed. "If I had known that earlier I would have done it sooner."

She looked at him confused and rubbed her cheek. "Where am I?" she asked, slowly. She opened her eyes fully and looked around herself. She knew before Jace had said it.

"My room" He said anyways. He was sitting up on his bed now though and was shirtless. Panicking, she quickly looked under the covers at herself. She was still clothed. She breathed a sigh of relief as her heart slowed to a normal speed.

She sighed again and studied the shirtless boy in front of her. Well the back of him, anyway. His muscles flexed as he brought his arm up to his face and rubbed his nose. Clary smiled and looked closely at his tattoo. It looked the same as it had the first day she had met him, almost two months ago. She smiled at the memory.

"What am I doing here?" She asked, still a bit confused.

Jace looked back her, running his strong hands through his fair hair. "You fell asleep here last night while we were studying." He explained, nonchalantly. "I let you sleep here."

She nodded slowly as he lay next to her like before. "You okay?" He asked. For just a second Clary thought he might have been serious. She nodded her head without saying a word.

She thought about last night. What did that kiss mean? She didn't want to think something if it weren't true. She needed to talk to him about it, simple.

He turned to look at her; his elbow was popped up on the pillow, face in hand. She noticed he was a little too close to her. Why was she noticing these things now? Things that she wanted so badly. So why was she objecting to them now? It was obvious he had feelings for her. Beyond obvious. But something was stopping her.

He leaned in just a bit, maybe to test her. "So…" he whispered, a smile playing at his lips. She stared at his lips, slightly panicking. She wanted to just kiss them but… there goes that wall. She didn't know what the wall was or what it represented, but it was there. Stopping her.

She continued staring at his lips, which seemed to continue making their way towards her. She looked up at his eyes. "I have to pee." She announced. Jace stopped moving and looked at her. His mouth turned up to a smile. "Then go" He said, moving away from her.

Pushing the covers off her, she sat up and then crawled off the bed. She knew Jace was watching her. She felt violated all of the sudden.

As she crossed the room to the bathroom, she closed the door and switched on the light. She sighed looking at herself. She made a face of disgust. Her makeup was smeared a little from when she first woke up and rubbed her eyes. Her hair was in all sorts of directions and not to mention, she felt a pimple growing in. Grabbing a brush off of the counter, she started untangling her hair.

Once finished, she looked down at her wrist. She had drawn a random drawing on the inside of her arm last night between the time she and Jace had kissed and she had fallen asleep. It was an odd looking thing, she had to admit. It was sort of in the shape of a heart that had a line going diagonally through it. The heart, though, stopped half way through the shape and continued with the line going through it. Overall, it was just weird. But at the same time, it was cool looking. She liked it.

After staring at her wrist for a while, Clary washed her face with cold water and used the bathroom. When she opened the door to the bathroom, Jace was not where he once was before. He was standing up, jeans on, pulling a white t-shit on. She could only see the back of him, as before. Even his back was well defined. She couldn't help but stare.

After pulling his shirt on, Jace turned around. "Oh hey" he said, smiling at her. She smiled back and searched for the time.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked, walking over to his bed to find her phone. "I really need to get back."

Jace glanced at his alarm clock. "Its 12:34PM"

"Did we miss class?" Clary asked, panicked. Jace nodded.

"Chill out, Clary" He said, walking over to her cautiously. She was shaking her head, not looking at him. He didn't mean to get her upset. It's just… she was so tired from last night. Plus, he loved watching her sleep. It calmed him in some way.

He put his hand on her shoulder, gently. "Calm down," He said. She was still shaking her head.

"Jace, how could you have not woken me up?" She yelled at him. He dropped his hand from her shoulder and stepped back. "You know how much trouble we're going to be in?" She asked. She wasn't planning on him giving an answer but he did anyways.

"A lot, but it's worth it if you ask me." Jace said, nonchalantly.

"No one asked you, Jace" She said, angrily.

"All you get is ISS. Not bad if you ask me." He grinned, knowing that would get her upset. "It's nothing big. Just chill out."

"Chill out?" Clary raised her voice, louder and louder. "Chill out?" She took a step towards him, her face red with anger. "You expect me to chill out because _you_ were being irresponsible, _as always_?"

"Oh there's the Clary I've been told so much about by Sebastian." He said, smiling. She screamed and turned away from him. She looked out the window for a couple of minutes and took a long breath in. She was calm down. She hated when she blew up like that.

She felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist all of the sudden. The touch shocked her and made her jump. She wrestled out his grasps quickly and turned to face him.

He had a hurt and confused expression on his face and didn't compose at all. He looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked. She stared at him for what seemed like hours. She didn't say anything. All she did was shake her head.

"You don't—?"

"No!" She interrupted. "It's not that. I do. It's just…" She shrugged. "I would have been ecstatic before and now it's like… nothing."

He took a step towards her and tried grabbing her face. She turned away, not saying anything. Jace nodded his head, slowly. "Okay…" he said. The hurt in his voice was so clear. "Then you can go."

"Go?" She asked, confused. "Why do I have to go?"

"I'm not just going to be rejected in my own room, Clary." He said simply. He walked towards the door and opened it. "You can leave."

She blinked a few times. She could feel her eyes stinging. She didn't mean to hurt him. She really, really wanted to. She liked him, she did. But for some reason, she couldn't kiss him. She couldn't even let him touch her.

"Jace, come on. Where am I going to go?" She asked.

"Of course that's what you're worrying about," He said, numbly. "I don't know, Clary. Just leave please"

Clary was hurting him. Badly. She looked down at her pen tattoo that she had drawn earlier. Fury and frustration boiled inside her. But most of all, it was hurt.

In a swift movement, she gathered her notebooks that were on Jace's bed, her jacket and left the room. She composed herself well until she heard Jace shut his door. She was half way out the building by then. And when she heard that door close, it was like he closed her out of his life.

For good.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry about the LOONNGG wait! I'm so busy I haven't had time to actually finish this chapter. Well now that I have, here it is for all you to read. Please make sure you review and I'll TRY to update You Had Me At Hello SOOON. Give me some time?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Alec looked back at his door as it opened. In walked Jace, his face blank. Alec glanced back to the TV as Jace made his way to the couch next to step-brother. He sat down and didn't say anything. Alec sat there for a minute and then asked, "Where were you today?"

Jace didn't look at him but shrugged. "Personal day,"

"DA find you?" Alec asked. Jace shook his head and didn't say anything else. Alec sensed something was wrong, but didn't know how to bring the subject up. He didn't know what it was about or who it involved. He didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Want to sneak off campus tonight?" Jace suddenly asked, finally looking at his brother.

Alec gave him a confused look. "Why?"

Jace gave him a look. "To party, duh"

Alec shook his head. "It's Monday, man, we can't."

"Yes we can," Jace said, scratching his arm. "We just can't get caught, that's key." He glanced at the TV, the volume now lowered, and then back at Alec. "Come on, it'll be fun. Don't be so uptight. I know Simon will come. We should invite Sebastian."

Alec started shaking his head again. "Maggie will get mad…"

Jace scoffed. "On a short leash there?" He laughed with no humor in his voice. "Fuck girls. Come on man, let's go."

Alec shrugged. "Maybe, I'll think about it."

Jace grinned. "Great, let's go find Sebastian."

* * *

"Clary?" Isabelle opened the door slowly to the dorm room. She peeked in and saw a figure on Clary's bed. She sighed a sigh of relief and hurried walking in and closing the door. She rushed to Clary's side. "Clary" She said, her voice full of concern. "Are you okay? Where were you today? You never came back last night and I got worried. I tried your cell a couple of times but it was off. I figured you were maybe at the library and so I didn't really look into it, but then you never showed up to class…." She stopped midsentence. Clary wasn't moving nor speaking. Was she sleeping?

Isabelle touched Clary's arm, gently, afraid to startle her. Clary moved her head a bit and made a noise. "I heard you Isabelle" was all she said.

"Well can you answer my questions so I can relax?" Isabelle adjusted herself on the bed so she could see Clary's face. It was tear-stained and puffy. "Oh my God, Clary, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Clary said sitting up. "I'm fine." She wiped her eyes with her jacket's sleeve that she hadn't taken off since she left Jace's. "You know, just PMSing."

Isabelle shook her head and pretended to sneeze. "Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit." She smiled weakly. "Now tell me?"

Clary shrugged. "I hurt someone."

Isabelle looked shocked. "When you say hurt, you mean…?"

"Not physically." Clary scoffed, half laughing. "Hell, I couldn't hurt a fly if I tried." Isabelle laughed along with her and urged her to continue. Clary shrugged again. "Emotionally, I guess is a better word." She looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. "I didn't mean to though."

"Who?" Isabelle finally asked.

"Jace." was all Clary said. Isabelle looked surprised. "Wait, Jace? Jace Wayland?" Isabelle studied Clary, her brow furrowed together. "How? Jace is unbreakable. He makes it so you can't even read his face. He doesn't let anyone get too close to him." Clary sighed faintly. "What happened?" Isabelle asked after a few seconds.

"It's a lot to explain and I don't feel like explaining right now."

Isabelle nodded, understandingly. "Well, when you're ready, I'm here."

Clary nodded and suddenly felt the need to change the subject before the water works came. She then remembered something. She shoved Isabelle lightly to get her attention. She looked up confused. "That was fast…"

"No, new subject." Clary announced. "You and my brother…?"

Isabelle blushed vigorously, grinning. "Well, I was meaning to tell you…" She jumped up from the bed, taking off her jacket. "But he asked me out…last weekend…? I don't remember. It's casual in a way. I don't want to rush into anything too fast, but yeah I guess we're sort of together." She shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Clary nodded. "That's good though. Better you than any other girl."

Isabelle laughed and picked up her bag from the floor and emptied the components on her bed. Clary winced watching her. "A lot of work, huh?"

Isabelle looked back at her friend and shook her head. "Oh, no. This is all your brother's stuff."

Clary gave her a questioning look and really looked at the things on Isabelle's bed; shirts, sweatshirts. Clary thought she might have seen Sebastian's lucky boxers too. Isabelle smiled. "Well he gave them to me."

Clary nodded slowly. "Oh what love" She laid back down, wrapping her blanket around her. She breathed in slowly and her eyes eventually closed putting her into a deep sleep.

* * *

"So you up for it or what?" Jace asked impatiently. Sebastian shrugged. "What time?"

Alec answered this time. "Around 11PM is when we leave."

Sebastian shrugged again. "I'll think about it and let you guys know."

Jace scoffed. "Does anyone not want to have fun anymore, like honestly?"

Sebastian looked at him and then Alec. "Well Isabelle might get mad…"

Jace scoffed again. "You and Isabelle," he said gesturing to Sebastian. "And you and Maggie." He gestured to Alec. "What the fuck, guys. Loose the girls. We never have fun anymore because of your leashes."

"Maybe you should get a leash" Sebastian suggested. Jace scoffed once again and rolled his eyes. "For what reason?" he asked.

"So you have something to do, most of the time." Alec said. "Instead of bugging us to go out with you on a school night."

"Which we can get suspended for" Sebastian piped in.

Alec nodded in agreement and pointed to his friend. "The boy has a point."

"Fuck girls," Jace said, annoyed.

"Literally?" Sebastian asked. "Because I can do that"

Jace scoffed. "Not with Isabelle on your tail now, you can't."

Sebastian grinned. "But I can fuck her"

Alec gave Sebastian a half disgusted and half angry look. Sebastian stopped smiling and mumbled an apology. Alec looked back to Jace. "What about Clary?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. "I though you liked her."

"I never said that." Jace said quickly.

Sebastian raised a single eyebrow, something his sister had envied him for. "But aren't you hanging out with her a lot?"

"That doesn't mean that I like her." Jace said swiftly with no emotion.

"Right," Alec said, his voice dripping of sarcasm.

Jace gave him an evil look. "Whatever, we're going out tonight whether your owners like it or not. Meet me at my room before curfew." And with that, Jace left the room.

* * *

Clary yawned and opened her eyes.

"Hey sleepy head" She heard Isabelle say. Clary turned to find the owner of the voice. Isabelle was on her bed actually doing homework.

Clary sat up in her bed and stretched out. "Hey"

Isabelle watched her stretch, her eyes narrowed. "You okay?" Clary asked, a little confused. Isabelle got up in a swift movement and landed on Clary's bed. She took her arm and studied it.

"What's this?" Isabelle asked, pointing to the heart on Clary's arm.

"Oh," Clary said, shrugging. "Something I drew last night. I got bored."

"You drew this?" Isabelle questioned, studying it again.

Clary furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, why?" It was quiet for a couple of more minutes before Isabelle responded.

"It looks like a rune."

"A rune? Those tattoo things?" Clary took her arm back and studied it. "It does?"

Isabelle nodded. "It really does, but it can't be. It doesn't look like one I recognize."

"You sure?" Clary asked.

Isabelle nodded again. "Positive."

"Strange."

"Very" Isabelle walked back to her bed and sat down. "But it's impossible to make a new ruin unless your part of the… that group… oh I forgot."

Something lit up in Clary's head. "The Silent Brothers?"

"Is that what they're called?" Isabelle scoffed. "I always forget. Or maybe it's the Clave, I don't remember. I never did pay attention in History lessons."

Clary rolled her eyes and studied her arm some more. "What if there was a person that could make ruins?"

"What if," Isabelle said and picked up her pen, continuing to write in her notebook.

Clary got up and walked to the bathroom. She stripped off her clothing and turned on the shower to the red H. In the shower, she attempted to scrub off the drawing on her arm. It took her a couple of tries, but she finally got it off. Now her arm was all red and puffy.

After turning off the shower, she grabbed the towel she had left on the sink and wrapped it around herself.

Once she had left the bathroom, she noticed Isabelle had left. Not thinking anything of it, Clary started getting dressed into some sweats and an old sweatshirt. She put her wet hair up in a black hair tie and sighed.

There was a knock on her door then that startled Clary. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hey" Sebastian said, surprised. He walked around Clary into the room. "Isabelle here?"

Clary shook her head. "Obviously not." She crossed her arms across her chest. "Got a hot date tonight?"

Her brother shook her head. "I needed to talk to her. I figured she'd be here. She said she had a lot of homework to do."

Clary shut the door and then shrugged. "Well when I came out of the shower, she wasn't here and that was just a couple of minutes ago. What do you need to talk to her about?"

"Tonight," Sebastian said, sitting down on the chair at Clary's desk. "Jace invited me out tonight and I don't want to go if she doesn't want me to, you know?"

Clary's body stiffened at his name. She frowned slightly. "Oh, go out where?"

"To a party" Sebastian said casually. "It seemed like he doing it irrationally, like he wasn't thinking about it. Alec even pointed out us being able to get suspended for being out after curfew and he still didn't care."

"He doesn't care about anything but himself. We're talking about Jace after all."

Sebastian shrugged and got up from the chair. "I guess since Isabelle isn't here, I'm going to go have to check the library. I'll see you later." He opened the door to the room and waved goodbye to his sister.

* * *

"I don't know…" Isabelle said, putting her pencil down on her notepad. Sebastian had finally found her in the library in a corner, doing homework. He had told her about Jace's plan and asked if he could maybe attend. He was sitting fairly close to her in another wooden chair that seemed to be made out of the same wood as the table. Their knees we're touching and Sebastian had to stop himself from looking at Isabelle's bare legs.

Oh how much he loved spring time.

"I could care less if I go…" He commented. But honestly, he really wanted to go. He just didn't want to make Isabelle mad if he showed it. He wanted to spend more time with the guys, as weird as that sounded.

"Well, it's not the actual event that I'm not sure about. It's the whole "you might get caught" thing. I don't want you to get suspended over something you can do on the weekend, you know?"

Sebastian grinned. She was fucking amazing. "Yeah, I know. If you don't think it's a good idea, I won't go."

Isabelle bit her lip and shook her head. "No, you can go. Just… be careful. Please?"

His grin grew wider and looked at her in shock. He knew if he had ever asked any of his ex-girlfriends, they would have answered with a flat no. He got closer to her face and whispered, "You know you're amazing right?"

Isabelle smiled as their lips touched. It felt so natural to have her lips on his. The slow motion of their lips made his heart beat faster than he have ever thought possible. Plus, the smell of her watermelon shampoo was so inviting.

She broke away from him, smiling. "I've been told."

"From no other guys hope" He said, finally putting his hand on her knee. Her skin felt so soft. It reminded him of a baby.

"Of course not, babe" She answered and leaned in to kiss him again. It was Sebastian's turn to break away this time. "I could get used to this, you know."

She smiled. "To what?"

"Us, me and you."

"So could I" She whispered, smiling. Sebastian grinned. "Good because I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." He said. This made her grin even wider. "I'm going to go, alright?"

"Didn't you just say you weren't going anywhere anytime soon?" She smirked at him.

"You're funny" He said.

"That I have been told as well." She said. "But go. Text me later, alright?"

"Alright" He leaned in to kiss her for the last time. It was sweet and slow until they heard someone clear their throat. They broke away from each other and looked up to see the librarian standing in front of the table. She was smiling but they knew not to try it again.

Isabelle laughed as the old librarian turned her back to them. Sebastian laughed too.

"I'll talk to you later." He said and pecked her lips.

"Bye" She said as she watched him walk away. She picked up her pencil and stared at her English assignment objective. She shook her head and put the pencil back down.

Oh, she knew she couldn't continue writing this after _that._


End file.
